The Tale of the Two Werewolves
by Mistress Cresacre
Summary: What if there had been another werewolf at Hogwarts with Remus? Contains abuse and other disturbing events


The Tale of the Two Werewolves

            The young girl pulled her jacket close to her and looked around at the train station. She wished she knew what she was doing but no one was here to tell her what to do. It was a strange feeling.

            She put her trunk in the train compartment then grabbed her owl to find an empty compartment to sit in. She settled her owl beside her then sat down by the window. 'This was a mistake.' She thought to herself. 'Why did I accept? It'll only be a terrible year that I have to lie to people.' She sighed. 'Professor Dumbledore did say I would be surprised when I came to the school but why? What has he got planned? The only thing that would surprise me right now is one that someone actually wants to be my friend and two that there's another werewolf at the school.'

            She felt the train start moving as a young man came in. "May I sit here?"

            She smiled slightly at him looking him over. He had brown hair and what looked to be gray eyes that she could easily lose herself in. His hair seemed to already have gone silver some though it wasn't too obvious. He was thin and slightly pale. She wondered if that was normal for him or he was ill. He looked to be about her age and seemed to be nice and open. "Sure. I'm Rosemary Forrest."

            "Remus Lupin." He sat down across from her. "A few friends of mine might be in here soon. I hope you don't mind?"

            "No, as long as they behave themselves." She grinned at his chuckle and was about to say something else when four other people came in. She turned her attention to them blinking at the variety of friends he seemed to have.

            One had black hair that insisted on going all over the place. Rimmed glasses framed his blue eyes and robes covered his body. He was tanned and probably worked out all of the times. His hands were calloused and he laughed heartily as he collapsed on the bench breathing heavily.

            The boy next to him also had black hair though not in as much disarray. He had brown eyes that were dancing merrily at whatever thing was making the first boy laugh so much. He was tall and seemed to be full of muscle. She wouldn't want to get in a fight with him if at all possible. He sat beside Remus, still laughing hard.

            The third boy was tall and thin. He was pale and though laughing wasn't laughing as hard as the others. Something just seemed off about him as if he wasn't telling the truth to anyone even himself. He would glance at the first boy constantly trying to see what he would do. His brown eyes seemed to be frightened of something though Rosemary didn't know what. His brown hair was brushed neatly and stayed out of his eyes unlike the others.

            The last person was a girl. She had red hair and green eyes. She was laughing as she sat beside the first boy and put a hand on his arm. "James, behave."

            "But Lily! The expression on his face was priceless!"

            Lily suddenly saw Rosemary and she smiled. "Hello. I'm Lily Evans. This laughing boy is James Potter. The other one over there is Sirius Black and the brown haired boy is Peter Pettigrew. Obviously you've already met Remus."

            "We just met. I'm Rosemary Forrest." Rosemary replied eyeing the still laughing James and Sirius. "From looking at him I don't think Sirius is serious at all. What is so funny?"

            That set them all laughing again and Rosemary just watched them with a raised eyebrow. She was about to comment when a silky voice interrupted her.

            "Well, Potter it seems like your I.Q. diminished over the summer vacation. I thought you had learned your lesson about baiting us."

            Rosemary looked up and blinked at the two boys standing in the doorway of the compartment. One had silvery hair and pale skin. His eyes were a beautiful silver but seemed to send out a coldness. He was tall and thin but still oozed maliciousness.

            The other boy was broad shouldered and his black hair was slicked back and very greasy. His hazel eyes flashed angrily and Rosemary suddenly realized that no one's skin should be that particular shade of blue. She chuckled as she realized what had happened though she kept it quiet. She knew these boys well though and didn't want to hurt their feelings. She stood and walked to them smiling softly as their eyes riveted to her. They stared at her in shock their jaws dropping.

            "Lucius, Severus, you might want to close your mouths. Flies might want to nest there." Their jaws snapped close with an audible click. "What? No hug for your sister?"

            They both stepped forward and hugged her tightly. She hugged them just as tightly. "We didn't think you would ever be able to come, Rose. We knew you had the power but your father…"

            "No longer has custody over me." She stated. "Justin McKinley got tired of it and turned him in. He's in Azkaban for a few years for the atrocities that he did. That may not last but for now he's out of my hair. I've missed our times together though."

            "Same here. Are you starting as a fifth year?" Lucius asked as they finally pulled away.

            "Yes. Professor Dumbledore contacted me and told me I could come. I almost didn't accept and actually was regretting it. I didn't think you two would acknowledge me when I saw you."

            They exchanged looks. "Rose, we swore a blood oath. We won't let you go that easily. We'll always be here for you." Severus Snape said softly. He cleared his throat. "Now, why don't you come sit with us? We can show you around the castle."

            She made a face. "Severus, I hate your friends. You know that. You and Lucius are the only two I like. The others are as shallow as an indention in a piece of metal. I'll stay here." She grinned. "I don't think you two want to stay here so I'll see you at Hogwarts."

            "Maybe you'll be put in Slytherin." Lucius voiced.

            She made a gagging sound. "I hope not! I can't stand the Slytherins excluding you two! Did I not just make that clear?"

            They laughed and kissed her cheek. "We shall see you later then, my sister." Severus told her. He sneered at Potter and the others who were staring open-mouthed at them. "Hurt her, Potter and you'll regret it for the rest of your lives! Don't let their stupidity and lack of brains rub off on you, Rose."

            She rolled her eyes. "Go, Severus, Lucius. Go sit with your friends and behave." She touched his blue skin and the blue tinge faded away leaving only his normal tanned skin. "Go and try to stay out of trouble? I can't always be there to reverse hexes."

            He chuckled and led Lucius out. Rosemary calmly walked back to her spot and sat down. She looked at the shocked group. "What?"

            "You're their sister?"

            "By blood oath. We swore it when we were about seven or so. They're really sweet once you get them away from their image they hold up to when away from their homes."

            "Sweet?" Sirius asked, incredulous. "Severus?"

            She nodded with a slight smile. "Yes. We grew up together and have always been good friends. I don't like their other friends though. They really deserve the name snakes." She shuddered. "Feels like I need to go take a bath when I'm around them or they touch me. All slimy and everything that Severus and Lucius could become."

            "You mean are." James corrected. "They call Lily Mudblood."

            Rosemary blinked then scowled. "That's going a little too far with the bad boy image. I knew there was something they weren't telling me. I'll have to have a little talk with them about that. My mother was Muggle born and they liked her. They have no right to call you that." She absently touched her owl's cage as it slid slightly. She switched her gaze to Remus. "What House are you five in?"

            "Gryffindor." Remus replied, studying her. "Have you been sorted yet?"

            She shook her head. "No. Professor Dumbledore said he would sort me before the first years were sorted." 

            Sirius spoke up, still staring at her. "How did you become friends with Them?"

            "We grew up together like I said earlier. Our fathers worked together and thought it would be good for us to play together. It was expected that one day, I would marry one of them." She made a face. "Ug. What girl wants to marry a boy she sees as a brother? Not me, thanks."

            "How did you remove the hex without a wand?"

            Rosemary chuckled. "I've had to do it several times. I can do many spells like that without a wand. I have a little too much power than what I know what to do with." She looked up as a woman came by with a tray. 

            "Any thing from the tray, dearies?"

            "Yes. We'll have six Every Flavor beans and twelve Chocolate frogs." James replied standing up. He collected the food then passed it out.

            Rosemary stared at the food he handed her then smiled shakily at him. "Thanks, James. I appreciate it." She warily opened the bag of every flavor beans and looked in it. "When it says every flavor it really doesn't mean every flavor does it?"

            "Yes. I've had grass, onion, ear wax and more."

            Rosemary cautiously took a red one and ate it. She blinked and swallowed, red coming to her cheeks as the taste spread through her mouth.

            "What taste?" Sirius asked excitedly. 

            "Blood." She said faintly. She grew silent forcing the wolf back into the little corner she had made for it. "I hope I never taste that again." She shuddered and put the beans down. "I think I shall pass on the beans, thanks. Too creepy." She took one of the frogs and opened it. She ate the frog then looked at the card in her hand. "Cool. A card of Dumbledore." She blinked as the picture winked at her before leaving. "Strange." She muttered then put the card away.

            The rest of the ride was spent talking and learning more about her strange but friendly companions.

                                                ***************

            Rosemary nervously fooled with her robe as she slowly made her way towards Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat. She sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her head.

            It came alive and started speaking inside her head. "Hmm…a new one, eh? A difficult choice. Your father was in Slytherin and I see you have two friends there but you detest the others. You have a lot of bravery, yes, and hold up well to a challenge though you are loyal to your friends and love to learn. Very hard choice indeed. Hmm…Well, you're probably better off in GRYFFINDOR!" He screamed out the name of the House causing the Gryffindor table to erupt into cheers. 

            Rosemary grinned as McGonagall lifted the hat off of her head. She stood and walked over to her House table looking at the Slytherin table. She caught Lucius's and Severus's eyes. And saw the bitter disappointment there. She frowned slightly but sat down by Remus and the others who shook her hand and clapped her on the back.

            They all calmed down as Professor McGonagall left and brought back the first years. Rosemary wasn't paying attention though as the hat sang a song before sorting each into new houses. She absently cheered when her House did but otherwise stared over at the Slytherin table at the two people she thought of as brothers. 'Why were they so bitter about me being put in here? Surely we can still be friends.'

            Suddenly a piece of information that Severus had let slip a few years before came back to her mind. "There are four Houses at Hogwarts: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin is for ambition and desire for power, Gryffindor is for bravery, Ravenclaw for want of knowledge, and Hufflepuff for loyalty." He had sneered. "Gryffindors are the official enemy of Slytherins."

            'We'll see about that.' She thought firmly. 'You won't get rid of me that easily, my brothers.' As if they knew she was thinking about them they looked at her and smiled weakly and smiled warmly back at them then turned to Remus and started talking about the school.

                                                ****************

            The next day she flew through her classes surprising her year mates with the ease that she went through her classes. She was ahead of many of them but she didn't lord it over them. She ended up being paired with Remus in most of her classes and often got things right before he did. He only grinned and went on trying to do what they were suppose to do.

            Later in their common room, Rosemary was playing a game of Exploding Snap when Lily came in. "Rosemary, Remus. Professor Dumbledore would like to see the two of you in his office, immediately."

            The two of them looked at each other then slowly stood each wondering what was going on.

            A few minutes later, they stared at Professor Dumbledore. "What?" Both exclaimed.

            "You heard me correctly. Both of you are werewolves. I believe that you need to know this. Maybe you could help each other."

            Rosemary looked at Remus who was staring at her in shock so she turned back to Professor. "Professor, you know my past," again a side look at Remus, "I really don't think it's a good idea."

            "And were you planning on being a loner for the rest of the school duration?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

            "I was planning on it." She said with a shrug. "It would have been easy enough to get Black and Potter from focusing on me. They already think I'm strange for having Severus and Lucius as friends."

            "You would have pushed them away also?"

            She snorted. "Like they would have put much fight up. They hate the fact that I was put in Gryffindor and not Slytherin."

            "So you're not even going to give it a try?" Remus asked, finding his voice. 

            Rosemary looked at him then looked away. "I'm not worth the effort to get to know." She said finally. "You don't understand."

            "Why don't you give me a chance?" he asked softly.

            She swallowed and closed her eyes. Dumbledore looked at her. "All we ask, Rose, is that you try. Your mother would not want you to give up."

            Rosemary grimaced when he used her mother then took a deep breath. "Very well. I'll give it a try." She looked at Remus. "You had better warn that Black fellow that he better keep his paws off of me or he'll find himself hexed. This is one girl that won't fall for his dubious charms."

            Remus chuckled. "It'll do him good." He looked back at Professor Dumbledore. "Is that all, Professor?"

            "Yes. Go and get to know each other a little better. And Rosemary, I have already talked to the gray lady. She will let you in or out any hour."

            She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Professor. I appreciate it." She stood and started to follow Remus out. She hesitated then ran back and gave Dumbledore a quick hug. "Thanks, godfather." She said quietly then left down the stairs catching up to Remus. 

            Remus smiled slightly at her. "So, you're sister to Malfoy and Snape?"

            "Yes, by blood oath. We swore it when we were seven."

            "And do they know?"

            She knew what he was talking about. "Yes. They know and don't care. They wish they could take some of the pain away and take it into themselves." She smiled fondly. "They're sweet when away from others." Her smile faltered. "I don't know what they're going to do."

            "What do you mean?"

            She shrugged. "They have a reputation to uphold. They now have a choice either be friends openly with me or-" she cut herself off when she saw Lucius and Severus coming toward them. "Hello, you two." She said brightly.

            They looked at each other then turned and walked the other way. Rosemary's eyes closed in defeat. "Very well. I know which it shall be." She said faintly.

            Remus put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. Maybe they'll change their mind."

            Rosemary took a deep breath then smiled shakily at him. "Thanks, Remus. Come on. I'm sure the others are waiting on us."

            They arrived back and were immediately ambushed by Remus's friends. "What happened? What did he want?"

            "He just wanted us to know that we have more in common than we thought." Rosemary told them.

            "Rosemary will be hanging with us. Is that okay?" Remus asked, knowing it would be.

            Sirius of course made the first move. He walked beside Rosemary and put his arm around her. "Sure baby, you can hang with us."

            Before any could blink Rosemary had her wand out and Sirius was turned a hot pink and his arm was levitated off of her. "Kindly, keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Black." She told him with a raised eyebrow. "I have only known you two days but already I can tell you have the girl population wrapped around your little finger. Charm does not work on me." She sat down on the couch with Remus and raised an eyebrow at him. "Told you I would hex him if he touched me." She said mildly.

            Remus started laughing as did Lily James and Peter. "Looks like this is one girl you won't be conquering, Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. 

            Sirius looked at her in shock then started laughing. "Sorry, Rosemary. I hope you didn't take offense."

            "No, just don't do it again. I don't like being touched." She grinned. "And I know many annoying little curses and illusions so if I were you, I would keep your paws to yourself."

            He grinned and saluted her. "Yes, ma'am." He sat down eagerly and leaned forward. "So what curses and hexes do you know?"

            Rosemary laughed and started telling him some of the things she could do thinking to herself. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

                                                            ***************

            The next day Rosemary grinned as Sirius bounced down into the common room. "You're an early riser too!" he exclaimed. "Goody! We'll have fun with this!" 

            Remus came down right behind him with a grinning James and a very sleepy-eyed Peter. "Hello, Rosemary."

            "Good morning Remus." She returned with a smile. She watched the bouncing Sirius. "Is he always like this?"

            "Yes." James spotted Lily stumbling down the stairs. "Still asleep, Lily?"

            "Yes, now leave me alone." Lily muttered.

            "Come on! Let's go to breakfast!" Sirius said excitedly. "I want to do something to Malfoy and Snape."

            Remus saw Rosemary's jaw clench but she smiled a fake smile at him. "Really? Like what?"

            "I don't know. Do you know something?"

            "I may. Let's see how they look this morning." She walked in with Sirius at her side and both grinned when they saw Snape and Malfoy at the table with a few others. "Let's wait until a few more stumble in." Rosemary told her partner in crime. "I have a plan though."

            Sirius grinned and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "This is going to be so fun."

            Rosemary waited a few minutes until there were a lot more in the room but all the teachers weren't there yet. She pointed her wand toward the Slytherin table and muttered a few words. A silvery light flew from her wand to the Slytherin table and disappeared when it hit the table. "Now we wait." She said with a grin.

            They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, screams could be heard coming from the Slytherin table. All the Slytherin girls jumped up and went running while the boys tried to act brave but eventually did the same. All except Lucius and Severus. They stare at the snakes that were winding around them and just as each snake licked their faces all the snakes disappeared.

            The whole Great Hall echoed from the laughter of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. The two Slytherin boys looked at each other then stormed over to the Gryffindor table. "You'll regret this insult, Forrest." Severus growled. 

            Rosemary smiled sweetly. "Maybe you should remember this the next time you ignore me, Severus." She told him. "If you want to pretend that we aren't blood siblings then fine but tell me without just ignoring me. I can either be your best friend or your worst enemy. Your choice, Severus. Until you make up your mind, it's back to the days that we didn't get along." She turned her attention to the table. "Now, move along and stop stinking up the air with your unbathed selves."

            They stared at her for several minutes before nodding briskly and walking away. The other Slytherins slowly came back, looking around fearfully for the snakes. 

            Remus looked at Rosemary. "Are you all right?" he asked, concern in his voice.

            "I'm fine." She said tartly. "Why shouldn't I be?" she took a deep breath then smiled at him. "Sorry Remus. I'm a little uptight right now." She looked up when someone yelled out. "Mail!" Owls came flying in, blocking the ceiling from view for a few minutes.

            Rosemary watched as Lucius and Severus both received letters and she smiled slightly when they both exchanged guilty glances then looked over at her. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow then turned her attention to her new friends knowing that they would get the message. She internally wished that things could be different but knew that wishes were empty things at times.

                                                            ***************

            She worked the best that she could at her lessons and soon found out that she was ahead of many of those in her year. She was slightly surprised by this but shrugged it off. She didn't really care if she got better scores than others. She just wanted to have fun and make friends. 'Keeping the ones I had would have been good too.' She thought wistfully. She shook her head and listened to Sirius. 

            "I can't believe it! You did better in potions than even Snape! It was wonderful! You showed him."

            Rosemary smiled sadly. What Sirius didn't know was that Snape hadn't been so mad over the fact that she was better than him but over the fact that he had taught her all of it never guessing that she would one day come to Hogwarts and show him up. "Yes, I guess I did. Maybe he won't bother me anymore."

            "Someone bothering you, Forrest?" 

            Rosemary sighed. "Guess not." She muttered. She looked at Severus. "Problem, Snape?"

            "Not anything that you could do anything about, Forrest." Severus snapped. He looked at Lily and sneered. "Hello, Mudblood."

            Rosemary's eyes widened and without thinking she stepped forward and slapped him across the face. "Severus Snape! Behave yourself or I'll hex you so bad you won't know what hit you!"

            Severus stared at her then scowled, stubbornly keeping his hand away from his face. "Very well, Forrest. Then the battle resumes." He turned on his heel and stalked away.

            Rosemary stared at his retreating back. Remus watched her worriedly and saw the pain in her eyes. Then they shuttered and grew hard. "Very well." She muttered and stalked off the opposite direction.

            "What was that all about?" Sirius asked, wide-eyed watching Rosemary stalk away.

            Remus sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "That was Snape going to far and pushing Rosemary over the edge. Her temper flares just like mine does."

            "Is she one too?" Lily asked, surprised. 

            "Yes. That's what Dumbledore wanted to talk to us about." Remus sighed again. "Her temper flares just like mine does. It seems she has more problem with it than I do."

            "So we have two to keep track of? That's going to be fun."

            Remus shrugged and told the gray lady the password. "Maybe we better stay in one spot this time." He told them. Something made him stop. "James, may I borrow your cloak for a little bit?"

            James looked puzzled but shrugged. "Sure." He went and got it from his trunk giving it to Remus. "Be careful and have fun! Want company?"

            "Nah. Just going for a stroll and I don't want to talk to anyone." He put it over him and walked out the portal.

            Not knowing what he was doing, he started walking not really knowing where he was going. He followed the pull in him and eventually ended up in a small room that they had found a few years ago. He heard noises so he slowly crept in the empty room

            When he entered though, he found it wasn't all that empty. Severus, Lucius and Rosemary were all there and were staring at each other. "So, Lucius, Severus? That's it then? You two pretend to be the snakes of the school and I just your innocent victim?"

            They sighed. "Rose, it can't be helped. You know what would happen if our fathers found out." Lucius pleaded. "You have to believe us. You know what it's like."

            She sighed. "Yes, I do. It's just hard that's all."

            Severus took her in his arms. "It'll be okay, Rose. You'll see. We can sneak off at times to see each other."

            Rosemary nodded against his chest. "Just do me a large favor and don't do anything around the full moon. You know how I get."

            Severus chuckled. "Don't I? You slap hard did you know that?"

            Rosemary chuckled. "Sorry about that but you shouldn't call Lily a Mudblood. That isn't very nice"

            "We aren't nice people, Rose." Lucius pointed out.

            "You are to me." She retorted then kissed his cheek. "I understand Lucius but don't do it around me and behave every once in a while."

            "What about you? You're the one with Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew." Severus scowled. "I can't believe you hang out with them. They don't have the brains of a flea."

            Rosemary slapped him lightly on his arm. "Behave. I must admit Sirius and James don't seem very mature but Remus…." She smiled. "Remus is a different story all together."

            The two boys started laughing. "You've fallen for him! I can't believe it! The ice queen has fallen for Lupin!"

            She grinned and shoved them both. "And what about you two? Patricia looks like she's molded on your side, Severus and Narcissa can't seem to let go of you, Lucius."

            They made faces. "Our intended." They said unnecessarily. "You were going to be mine." Severus added. "But thankfully that expired when your father lost control over you."

            "Yes." Rosemary shuddered dramatically. "That would have been a disaster. Who wants to marry their brother?" She smiled and kissed their cheeks. "Now go on. We'll meet here in a week at the same time. Okay?"

            "All right. Stay safe, Rose." They hurried out of the room but Rosemary stayed around a little longer.

            She waited until they were gone before looking right at Remus raising an eyebrow. "Please come out from under the cloak, Remus."

            Inwardly he was kicking himself. 'Of course, she knows! She's a wolf! She has the senses of one. She probably knew the moment you came in.' He sighed and took the cloak off. "I'm sorry. I don't know why or how I found you-" he stopped when she raised a hand with a slight smile.

            "Don't worry about it but I would prefer if you kept this to yourself. I don't want the whole school knowing about it, not even your friends." She shrugged. "As to how you found me, that's easy. We're werewolves and we tend to want to stick together. I knew this man that's a werewolf and we always tended to hang out together when we could which wasn't very often."

            He nodded. "Before I forget and while we're alone I thought you might want to know that Sirius, James Lily and Peter all know what I am. Excluding Lily, they became Animagi for me."

            Her eyes widened. "Really? They risked that for you?"

            "Yes. They're loyal friends and won't tell anyone your secret."

            She nodded. "So they know and they don't care?"

            "They think it's funny actually." He said with a raised eyebrow. "I hope you didn't mind me telling them. Now that I think about it I shouldn't have without talking to you first but I was distracted."

            "That's fine. You obviously trust them so I don't really mind. I'll trust you for now." She grinned at him. "Anything else?"

            "There's a lot you aren't telling us isn't there?"

            She sighed. "Yes. Maybe in time you'll find out but for now let's just say 'don't judge a book by its cover.'"

            He thought about that. "A Muggle saying?"

            "Yes. I know a lot about Muggles even if I'm not Muggle born." She turned toward the door. "Are you ready to return to your friends? I'm sure they're wondering where you are."

            "Rosemary?"

            "Yes?"

            He smiled slightly. "It's all right to call them your friends too you know. I already consider you mine."

            She stared at him then smiled slightly. "Thanks, Remus. I appreciate it." She grinned. "Well, at least things won't be boring around here anymore."

            Remus laughed and followed her out thinking that things would never be boring again.

                                                ****************

            The next week was hard for Rosemary. She felt the wolf coming closer to the fore and felt the pull on her soul. She looked at Remus and could tell he felt the same way. He tired easily and was pale. He seemed slightly clammy as if he was sick.

            "How do you escape the other signs?" he asked the day of the full moon.

            She shrugged. "I don't. I have an illusion on. It keeps others from guessing what I am. I'm one that's a little more evident than others."

            "Will you show me your true self?"

            She hesitated but something in her told her to trust him. "Tonight. I'll show you tonight." She hesitated again. "And tomorrow, I'll show you a charm I know that shoves the tiredness from the change until you're ready to deal with it."

            He smiled slightly. "I'd like that."

            She was about to leave when she paused then reached over and touched his shoulder. Immediately he felt better and stronger. "What did you do?" he asked, curious.

            "Gave you some energy." She said with a shrug and smile. "A friend did it for me a few times. I just thought I would repay the favor. I'll show you one day how to get energy from other sources. Right now, just rest." She kissed his forehead and left the common room. Remus stared after her wondering not for the first time how she knew so much.

                                                ********************

            That night Rosemary and Remus went out to the Whomping Willow and Remus showed her how to touch the knot with a stick. They stayed hidden under Rosemary's invisibility cloak that she had showed Remus with a grin. They folded it and put it in a small pocket in the hallway.

            "We better hurry." Rosemary said. "I feel the pull getting stronger."

            He nodded and locked the door behind them then collapsed on the bed. "I really hate this at times."

            She smiled slightly. "I know." She looked around and rubbed her arms nervously. "I feel uncomfortable here."

            "Why?"

            "Not use to being outside of my cellar." She said absently looking around at the bare furnishings. 

            He frowned thoughtfully, watching her. "What illusions do you have on?" he said finally thinking to change the subject.

            She chuckled and dropped her illusions before turning to him with a slight grin. "Over my whole body."

            He gasped at the hair that seemed to cover her all over. Her hair was thick and had a little silver though not too much. Her blue eyes glinted yellow and only the very center had any hint of blue left. Her shoulders seemed to stoop over slightly and her hands were curved and her fingernails longer than he had thought.

            "See? I'm a real monster." She laughed humorlessly. "Never thought you were befriending a freak did you?" she turned away from him. 

            "Why-?"

            "I don't know."

            Something told him that she lied, that she did know what it was that caused her to look like that but she didn't want to discuss it. He didn't have a chance to ask any more questions though because just then he felt the first pain of the transformation. He groaned and curled up on the bed.

            Rosemary hesitated. She felt the pain too but she had learned long ago not to show it. It hurt so much but some things were worse than sowing that you were in pain. She didn't care right then though. She climbed onto the bed and curled up around him, curling around him like his sister. Immediately both felt a slight lessoning in the pain. They both smiled through their pain and let the transformation complete itself while they held each other like long lost siblings.

                                                ***************

            The full moon lasted three days. Each night they curled up to each other while they transformed. They found that it was easier to fight the monster in them if they were together. The others watched them in amazement when they would come to play. Usually James would have to pin Remus with his bone antlers and talk to Remus to calm him down. With Rosemary though it only took a few words for Remus to come into control of the monster and to calm Rosemary Remus just had to hug her and she calmed down. It was strange but amazing at the same time.

            "Why is that?" James asked one night when they were alone. "Why are you so much calmer now, Moony?'

            "I don't know." Remus replied with a smile. He saw Rosemary's puzzled look and explained. "We each have nicknames. James is Prongs because he's a stag, Sirius is Padfoot because he's a Grim and Peter is Wormtail because he's a rat."

            "And Remus is Moony because of his transformation." Sirius grinned. "We need to think of something for you." He thought about it while Rosemary groaned. He snapped his fingers and grinned. "I know! Luna!"

            She raised an eyebrow. "Luna?"

            "Yeah! It fits." He shook his finger at her. "And you have to answer to it too."

            She laughed. "Very well. I'll answer to Luna. I get to use your nicknames too?"

            "Yes. They aren't that hard to remember." Remus grinned at her and tussled her hair. She laughed and pushed his hand away.

            Since the first transformation, they had become closer together, barely being able to be separated. They were usually found together and did everything that they could do together. They had only known each other for two weeks but were already as close as siblings. Rosemary still kept a distance from the others but seemed easier around them than she once had been.

            Severus and Lucius still pretended to hate her though. They would meet every Tuesday at five to talk and play around. They would both tell their friends that they just wanted some time alone to think. Only Remus knew where Rosemary would go to every Tuesday. 

            Rosemary also got into the same habit as Sirius and James. Soon she was getting detentions with them every chance they got though for some reason, she got out of as many as she got. The teachers also knew not to give her one on the full moon so they would often delay one for her or just do away with it completely. 

            The weeks passed quickly. Before they knew it, it was Halloween weekend and time for the first Hogsmeade trip. 

            The morning of the trip, Dumbledore made an announcement. "The teachers and I have decided that this year, third years and above will have a Halloween ball." He smiled as they cheered. "It will be a masked ball. You might want to pick up your costumes today. I'm sure you can all find something to dress up in. Remember to have fun and be nice." He smiled at their groans and clapped his hands. The food appeared and they all started to eat, all still talking about the ball.

            "Do we go in couples or what?" Rosemary asked, puzzled about the ball.

            "Yes, if you want but it's more fun to just wait until you get to the ball. That way you don't know who you're going with until they reveal themselves at the end of the ball.." Sirius said with a grin. "Have you not been to a ball before?"

            "No. I have no earthly idea what I'm suppose to do." She grinned. "It should be fun though."

            "I'll help you pick out an outfit if you want." Lily offered. "Dumbledore had one last year too and I've been to dances before. I basically know what to look for."

            Rosemary smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Lily. I appreciate it. I have no earthly idea what to look for."

            They all finished eating quickly and returned to their dormitories to get their money and things for the trip before heading out to Hogsmeade.

            Rosemary was overwhelmed with the shops and people. She hadn't been out to a place like this in over eight years. She kept near Lily as the red head expertly maneuvered around the city.

            'I really don't think this is a good idea.' She thought to herself as Lily dragged her into another robe shop.

            Lily squealed. "Rosemary! This would be the perfect robe for you!" She grabbed the robe and pushed Rosemary into the dressing room. "Try it on and tell me what you think."

            Rosemary tried it on then stared at her reflection. "Looking good, dearie." The enchanted mirror told her. "You should buy that. You look ravishing."

            Rosemary showed Lily who clapped her hands excitedly. "You have to get that! The boys will go crazy over you!" she grinned. "Who knows? Maybe you'll find your life mate at the ball!"

            Rosemary laughed and changed back. 'Maybe I will.' She thought to herself as she paid for the robe and put it in the bag. 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.'

                                                ****************

            The following Friday night was the ball. Rosemary and Lily dressed with the other girls in their dorm. Rosemary was busy showing the other girls how to change their voices with a simple charm that would last all night or how to change other little details. In turn they helped her get dressed and fix her hair until they all agreed that she would be the belle of the ball.

            She had long light blue robes on that seemed to flow like water whenever she moved and shimmered in the light. She had changed her black hair to a deep auburn and cast a few spells that made her move smoother and look more graceful than she was. She had darkened her skin and changed her eyes to a deeper blue that was almost black. 

            When they entered the Great Hall, gasps could be heard. The ceiling looked like the night sky and beautiful glass chandeliers were suspended in the air. All the tables were gone except around the edges giving them a place to rest in between dances. Food was spread out for them to snack on as the night progressed but the most amazing part was the pure diversity of all the masks and robes that were in the room.

            'I'm glad I put a damper on my senses.' Rosemary thought wildly. 'This would be overwhelming me right now.' She grinned at Lily. "Go find your love, Lily. I'll see you later."

            Lily nodded and walked toward a boy in a blue robe. James had told her what color to look for and it wasn't that hard to tell his dark sloppy hair apart from the others.

            Rosemary smiled as she saw others pairing off and wondered briefly where Remus was. 'I wondered if he remembered the spell I taught him to dampen his senses and change his voice and looks.' She thought absently as she poured herself some punch. She watched people dance, wishing that she could dance too.

            She looked around not really seeing anything. She didn't notice that someone stopped in front of her until he spoke.

            "May I have this dance, lady?" a deep voice asked her.

            Rosemary jerked out of her reverie and stared at the man in front of her. He had silver flowing robes on that moved like water when he did and long black hair and framed his tanned mask. His eyes seemed to shift colors constantly never staying one color for very long. He seemed to be muscular and very sure of how he moved. She absently wondered who he was as she nodded.

            He led her out to the floor and they started to dance. Soon he had her laughing by smart aleck remarks he made about different dancers and the music being played. She enjoyed being with him and for once didn't worry about what others thought about her. She just wanted to have a good time. 

            After they tired of dancing, he led her back to the table and they sat down to watch the others dance. Rosemary smiled when she saw Lily dancing with James. He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle as she snuggled closer to him. "They look cute together." She commented.

            "Who?" her strange friend asked.

            She pointed James and Lily out. "That couple there. They look really relaxed around each other."

            "You don't have someone like that?"

            She chuckled. "No."

            "Not even someone you want to be like that with?"

            Rosemary smiled feeling the mask smile with her. "Persistent aren't we?" she teased gently. She sighed and looked over the ballroom. "Maybe. Just maybe." 'I wonder who my strange companion is?' she thought. Right behind that thought was, 'I wonder where Remus is?'

            After a pause, Rosemary looked at her companion. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

            "Only as friends."

            "Not even one you might want to get into a relationship with?" she asked grinning.

            He laughed. "Now who is persistent?" He smiled and pushed the hair away from her face. "Yes, there is one but she would never feel the same about me. Her friendship means too much to me to lose it."

            Rosemary nodded. "I know how you feel." She smiled fondly as she thought of Remus. "Maybe one day though I'll find one perfect for me."

            He smiled and raised a glass. "I'll toast that."

            She grinned and touched glasses with him before drinking the punch. She realized that more and more people were coming around them. "Do you mind if we go outside for a while? It's getting crowded."  
            "Of course." He stood and held out his arm to her. 

            She grinned and took it, allowing him to steer her outside. They leaned against the railing looking at the half moon. The grounds were bathed in its silvery light.

            "It's beautiful." Rosemary said with a sigh. "Especially on the lake."

            "Not as beautiful as the jewel in front of me." Her strange companion complimented.

            She giggled and looked at him. "You aren't too bad yourself, handsome." She returned. "Besides, how do you know I don't look ugly in real life? This could all be a spell to make me look more attractive."

            "I wasn't just talking about your outsides." He returned.

            She smiled. "Neither was I." She returned softly. 

            They heard faint music starting. "Lady, this is the last dance. May I have the honor of dancing with you this last dance of the night?"

            "Yes." She whispered and went to his arms. She let her arms creep around his neck and he put his on her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his head on her head.

            They barely noticed as the music stopped and people started revealing themselves. They lifted their heads and stared into each other's eyes. Slowly the man lowered his face and gently touched his lips with hers. She smiled and deepened the kiss.

            Neither noticed the small group by the door until one let out a whistle. "Go Remus!" Sirius yelled, his mask in his hand.

            "Go Rose!" Lily exclaimed, her arm around James' waist, holding her own mask.

            Rosemary and Remus jumped apart and stared at each other. "Uh…" Rosemary said intelligently.

            "So does that mean we have another couple in the Marauders?" Sirius asked with a grin.

            Rosemary stared at Remus wide eyed then took off running, jumping over the railing. 

            Remus slowly took off his mask and watched as she disappeared into the hedges. 'I don't feel that way about Rose. Do I?' he asked himself then slowly made his way to the Gryffindor tower then to his room to think.

                                                **************

            Rosemary ran until she came to the lake where she fell to her knees in front of a tree. She leaned against the tree and started to cry, taking the mask off to keep it from ruining. With a wave she made it and her dress robes disappear putting Muggle clothes on with another wave. She pulled her knees to her and hugged them to her chest hiding her face in them. 'Why? Why now? I'm not ready for a relationship and I don't want to lose his friendship! It would kill me! Why would he want a monster like me?'

            "You aren't a monster, Rosemary." A soft gentle voice said from above her.

            Rosemary gasped and looked up into the kind face of Albus Dumbledore. She wiped her face trying to dry it. "P-Professor." She got out asking her voice more steady she went on. "I didn't hear you."

            "That happens when you block your senses, Rosemary." He said sitting carefully beside her. "Now what is the matter?"

            She found herself explaining everything, about her father and some that he had done to her then she told him about her feelings for Remus. "I don't want it to ruin our relationship, godfather." She told him. "Remus is the best friend I've ever had and yes that's including Severus and Lucius. He understands what I'm going through and helps me through it. He's funny and sweet and kind and generous and many more things." She looked at him desperately. "I've only known him two months! How could I have such strong feelings for him in such a short time?"

            "Because of who you are." He replied softly. "Werewolves feel things strongly, you know that." She nodded. "I believe that since he is also a werewolf, you feel things strongly for him. How did you feel when you first saw him?"

            She thought back to the first time she had seen him on the Hogwarts train. "Like I was safe, with a friend that I trusted above all."

            He nodded. "And Sirius and James?"

            She grinned. "Like they were cubs needing to be looked after." Her grin faded. "But what does it mean godfather? I don't understand."

            He sighed and kissed her cheek. "I do not know, Rosemary." He told her though his twinkling eyes told another story. "You'll have to find that out for yourself." He heaved himself up. "Now, unless I am mistaken it is past curfew. You should be in bed." He helped her up then took something out of a large pocket in his robe. "You may need this."

            She grinned when she recognized her invisibility cloak. "Thank you, Godfather."

            "You are most welcome. Now go on to bed. Just whisper the password to the gray lady and she will open the door. You won't even need to take the cloak off."

            "Thank you." She kissed his cheek then put the cloak on before running to the castle.

            She hurried to the Gryffindor tower and whispered the password. The Gray lady smiled. "Good night, Rosemary Forrest." She said as the door opened. 

            Rosemary hurried in and would have gone up to her dorm when she noticed someone on one of the couches. She walked silently over and looked down into the sleeping face of Remus. 'He looks so sweet and innocent.' She thought to herself. She hesitated then started to softly speak. "Remus, you make me feel things that I shouldn't feel. I've never felt this way about anyone but tonight it surprised me. I feel as if I couldn't live without you but I know that can't be. I just met you. It isn't right. I'm too much of a monster for you to ever love me like I love you. You are sweet kind, gentle and more. Everything a girl could ever want in a mate." She sighed and gave into temptation. She reached out and moved a piece of hair out of his eyes.

            She gasped when his hand jerked up and grabbed her wrist. Remus smiled up at her. "Hello, Rose."

            She stared at him wide-eyed. "You were awake?" she whispered.

            "Only since the 'feel things part.'" He tried to console her. "I really was asleep at first but it was a light sleep." He looked at her seriously. "Rose, we need to talk."

            She swallowed. "Now?"

            "It's the best time. Sirius isn't around."

            Rosemary sighed and took off the cloak grimacing when she realized that during their talk the hood had fallen off. She sat down across from him. "What do we have to talk about?"

            "What was tonight?"

            Rosemary briefly thought about lying, saying it was a fluke but something in his eyes made her tell the truth. "Tonight was my feelings getting the best of me." She admitted. "Since the first day I met you I felt something, I felt as if you would be my best friend."

            He nodded slowly. "I felt a connection with you, that you would know what I was going through." He shrugged grinning wryly. "I didn't really understand it until Dumbledore told me about your lycanthropy."

            Rosemary nodded, grimacing. "Neither did I. All I knew was that you were the first person my heart and soul told to trust." She sighed at his raised eyebrow. "You think that I trusted Severus and Lucius right away even though we grew up together? Took me a year to get up the courage to tell them what I was and three to…" she trailed off then took a deep breath. "To tell them other things that happened. That was when our relationship grew stronger though we were already blood siblings. We just grew closer after that until we were like real siblings, almost like triplets. I only saw them once or twice a month though. It was hard on us, especially when they went to Hogwarts but we kept the friendship alive. They were my first friends."

            "What changed?" he asked softly. "What changed between now and the train? On the train they said that they wouldn't lose you. What happened?"

            She grimaced. "Their fathers had messages waiting on them saying that if they were friends with me then they would be in trouble." She shrugged. "They decided and I agreed that their best bet was to pretend like we hate each other again. We gave a good reason. They ignored us and wanted to keep their reputation intact instead of keeping our friendship alive. All who know them believe it of them so there hasn't been a problem."

            Remus nodded and looked at her. "So what do we do?"

            Rosemary swallowed. "No offense to you, Remus but I am not really ready for a relationship yet. I'm only fifteen and to tell the truth…" she hesitated then grimaced. "I haven't been in the outside world for longer than two days at a time since I was seven."

            He shot up. "What?!"

            She looked frightened. "Sh!" she listened around then brought out her wand putting a silence bubble around them. "I didn't think you would yell." She hissed. "Yes, you heard me correctly. Ever since I was turned into a werewolf my father kept me locked up. The Ministry found me right after the last full moon before the semester began. When Dumbledore found out he had me transferred here."

            "You seem close to him."

            She grinned. "I am. He's my godfather."

            Remus's eyebrows shot up. "Really? How is he connected to you?"

            "He raised my mother though he isn't any real kin to her. Officially he's my godfather but unofficially my grandfather. Strange family but it's mine."

            Remus nodded and yawned. "I'm sorry but…"

            She smiled. "You're tired?" she supplied. "That's fine. I probably need to head up anyway." She hesitated then kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Remus, for the wonderful night tonight. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

            "I won't let it." He promised then watched her leave the common room before he left to go to bed.

                                                ********************

            He was true to his word. He didn't let it ruin their friendship. In fact they were closer than ever though their friends thought it was because they were a couple. The truth was that they were just spending more time together and could understand each other better. They had taken to staying up later than the others just talking to each other, learning little things about each other.

            Before they knew it, it was Christmas. Sirius, James, Peter and Lily all returned home but Remus and Rosemary decided to stay at Hogwarts. Rosemary didn't have anyplace to go and Remus's parents were traveling.

            Remus grinned at Rosemary the first day that the others were gone. "Well, Luna, we don't have anyone else to worry about. As far as I know we're the only Gryffindors here. What do you want to do?"

            Her eyes went wide and she looked at him in shock. "That's right." She whispered. "We can do what we want can't we?"

            He smiled softly. Over the months that he had known her he had realized that she was hiding something. He remembered her confession that she hadn't been out of her cellar for more than two days a month. He realized that she had probably never known complete freedom. Even during the school year here it was somewhat restricted. "Yes, we can."

            "I don't even know where to begin."

            He thought a moment then grinned. "I have an idea." He turned her around and pushed her gently to her dormitory. "Get your warmest clothes on and meet me down here when you finish."

            "What have you got planned?"

            "You'll see." He said with a grin. He turned and went to his own dorm.

            Rosemary watched him then shrugged and put on all her Muggle clothes, getting as warm as she could. After a few minutes of trying to move she rolled her eyes and waved her wand shrinking it until she could move easily but was just as warm if not warmer. She walked down and grinned at the sight of Remus all bundled up. "I'm here, now what do you have planned?"

            He grinned and pulled out a blindfold. "Put this on and dampen your senses."

            She sighed but did as he said. She trusted Remus with her life and knew he wouldn't let any harm come to her. She let him lead her through the halls and through some doors. She frowned when it got colder all of the sudden and something crunched under her feet. "Remus! What is this under my feet? It crunches!"

            He grinned and led her out a little more then went behind her. "Look and see." He said softly with a grin. 

            Rosemary gasped. All she could see was a sparkling white. The sun was barely coming up, bathing the land in gold. Snow was everywhere and it looked like a picture. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

            "It's even better what you can do with it." He said with a grin.

            "What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

            "He means, Rosemary, that snow is for you to play in." Severus smooth voice informed her. 

            Rosemary turned toward him only to get a faceful of the white snow. "What in the world?" she exclaimed. She shook her head to get the snow off her face to see Severus laughing. Lucius was holding a ball of the white snow and she suddenly realized what he had done. She grinned. "Oh, yeah? Two can play at that game." She grinned evilly. "Remember the mud fight?" she said unnecessarily.

            Their faces showed horror right before a torrent of loosely packed snowballs hit them. Their screams could be heard as Remus grabbed her hand and they took off running. "How long will it last?" Remus asked as they ran.

            "It's ended already but as soon as it did a small blizzard started. That should end right about now." She noticed a tree ahead with a hill beside it. "Let's go there and ambush them."

            Remus nodded and they did just that. They fixed as many snowballs as they could before the two boys arrived panting. They were covered in snow and bent on revenge though they could see the laughter in their eyes. Their little game of war lasted an hour before they called truce, all covered in snow. Then the three boys showed Rosemary what else could be done with snow.

            Dumbledore watched the scene with a sad smile. 'You deserve some happiness, Rosemary.' He thought to himself.

            "Professor?"

            "Yes, Minerva?"

            "What is so fascinating?" McGonagall looked out the window and her gaze immediately softened as she took in the scene of the four building a snowman. She watched as Rosemary leapt on Severus plowing him into the soft snow. Lucius laughed and threw himself at her trying to get her as snowy as they were. Remus didn't intrude just watching them with a large grin on his face. "They look so carefree." She paused, watching the children have fun. "You haven't told her yet?"

            "No. Let her have her holiday, Minerva." Albus said softly. "Merlin knows she hasn't had very much to laugh about. Who knows? Maybe she can turn young Lucius and Severus from the Dark Arts."

            "If anyone can, she will." Minerva admitted. She watched as Rosemary decided to drag Remus into the mock fight. She had misjudged her leap though and sent both of them tumbling down the hill in a torrent of snow. Severus and Lucius were watching them, laughing until they suddenly fell over as if they had been pushed. McGonagall let a rare grin grace her stern face. "I believe that she can." She turned from the scene. "I shall be in my office if you need me Albus."

            "Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore watched the friends for a few more minutes before he turned away.

                                                            ******************

            An hour later, Rosemary, Remus, Severus and Lucius all came stumbling into the Gryffindor common room. "I can't believe you did that!" Lucius exclaimed. 

            Rosemary grinned and stripped off her winter clothing. "Why? You should have seen it coming."

            "You pushed us off." Severus accused as he and Lucius started shedding their wet clothing that was covered in snow now thanks to Rosemary.

            "Well, you have to admit," Remus said softly. "We didn't have to keep running back up the hill to roll back down again." He pointed out.

            The other two boys grinned at each other then started laughing. "But it was fun!" Rosemary, Lucius and Severus all exclaimed as one. 

            Remus raised an eyebrow as he took off his outside wear and dried it all off with a simple spell. Without needing to be asked he dried the other two boys and Rosemary's before putting his wand back up. 

            "Thank you." They told him.

            Remus sat down as the three friends teased each other. He had at first been wary of the two boys but as they had played together, he realized that they really did love Rosemary as their sister. When they had realized that he knew about their true selves they had decided to relax and play as if they were all good friends. It had taken him a while to accept them but over the two hours that they had played together he had come to accept them, if not as friends then as allies at least.

            Finally the three of them settled down in front of the fire. Rosemary summoned a stash of candy that she had saved up to share with her friends on a rainy day, deciding that this was a good time even if it wasn't rainy. She stayed away from the Every Flavor Beans though.

            "Come on, Rose. Try one." Lucius pleaded.

            She stubbornly shook her head. "No. You don't understand, Lucius. The last time I ate one of those I got a blood flavored one."

            "What's so bad about-" Severus blinked then grimaced. "I see what you mean."

            So did Lucius. "Sorry, Rose. Forgot there for a minute. After all you aren't the monster that people say werewolves are."

            Rosemary chuckled. "Thank you. I am glad though that Remus already knew or you two would find yourselves flying out that window in your boxers painted a bright gold and red."

            They both reddened. "Sorry. Forgot."

            "I know." She assured them. "He already knew anyway. He once knew someone who was a werewolf so Dumbledore asked him to help me get settled in." she grinned at Remus who grinned back. "And thanks for the compliment though you know I can get nasty on the full moon days."

            Severus shuddered dramatically. "Don't I? I remember when we were about eight, I made some comment and you blew off the handle. You cursed me so much, I had fur that was bright pink and a tail three feet long! I thought I would never get rid of it."

            She reddened and Remus sat up with interest. "You made me mad." She muttered.

            "What happened?" Remus asked eagerly.

            Lucius grinned. "We were all playing by the pool and Severus said something. I don't even remember what it was now. One thing led to another and before we knew it Rosemary had pointed her hand at Severus and he was like he just described. It was hilarious."

            "Father didn't think so." Rosemary pointed out. "Especially when he found out that I had done it without a wand. I thought he would never let me see you two again."

            "It was a close thing." Severus admitted. "I think my father convinced him to let you come in case there was still a way for a marriage between us." He grinned. "That and I wouldn't do anything except pout until you came over."

            "Me either." Lucius put in with a grin.

            They fell into a comfortable silence. Severus broke it with a sigh. "You know this can't last don't you?"

            Rosemary raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I do. Severus. I know as well as you two do what it would mean if we were always like this." She paused. "You two are the only Slytherins here?"

            "Yes. My father told me that they didn't have time to mess with me." Severus said with a shrug.

            Lucius grinned. "Mother and Father are going on a vacation by themselves. I got to stay here away from them for a while."

            Rosemary nodded. "Then it won't matter."

            "What about the professors?" Severus asked. 

            "The professors think it's about time." Dumbledore's voice told them coming from the entryway. The four students jumped up in surprise.

            "Professor!" all four exclaimed then had to force themselves not to laugh.

            He smiled at them all. "Yes, we all know about what just happened outside." He raised an eyebrow at their red faces. "We have known about your relationship with them, Rosemary since the beginning of school but thought it better to let you think we didn't know. I believe though that Professor McGonagall wishes that you wouldn't cause quite as much trouble in her classroom, Rosemary. I'm sure she is glad that she doesn't have you and these two Slytherins together. Professor Adder is currently wishing he could resign from all the trouble you three cause him in his class." He looked at them with a raised eyebrow though they could all see the twinkle in his eyes. "Do you absolutely have to get into a fight every thirty minutes?"

            "We aren't that bad!" Rosemary, Lucius, and Severus all exclaimed. They all looked at each other then at Remus who had started laughing. Soon all four of them were laughing, hard pressed to keep standing.

            Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. I believe you though I also believe that I have heard Mr. Black and Mr. Potter say the exact same thing." He turned. "Lunch will be served soon if you wish to eat with all of the Professors. Not many others are here. In fact I believe there is only one from each of the other Houses here and both of them have already expressed a desire to stay to themselves."

            "We'll be down shortly, Professor." Rosemary spoke up for all of them.

            He nodded and left the common room. Rosemary looked at her three friends. "Well, that was unexpected." She said mildly.

            That started them all laughing again.

                                                            **************

            On Christmas morning, Rosemary woke up with a groan. They had been playing again and she knew that they needed to sleep at night not sit up talking. Severus and Lucius were sleeping in the dorm with her with Dumbledore's permission saying that there was no reason for them to be in the Slytherin dorms alone. Remus had even came over and slept in Rosemary's bed though they only held each other as friends. 

            Rosemary smiled down at the smiling Remus. 'He looks so innocent and care-free.' She thought gently moving the hair out of his face. She sighed. 'You're falling, Rose.' She thought truthfully. 'You're falling so fast you don't even know what's up or down anymore. How could you fall for him? Didn't your father teach you anything with his 'sessions'?' she sighed again. "I guess not." She whispered. "'Cause the Ice Queen has fallen in love."

            A pillow came crashing down on her head and she squealed jumping out of the bed. "Lucius Malfoy!" she screamed going after him with her large pillow. "I'll get you back you little brat!"

            He grinned and danced away. "Come get me!"

            Remus sat up and watched them not letting anything show that he had heard Rosemary's speech and even a little of her feelings. 'Why are you so afraid of falling in love, my Luna?' he asked himself. 'What is wrong?'

            After Lucius and Rosemary calmed down they went down to the tree only to find gifts for all four of them there. Rosemary stared at the pile that was hers. "What in the world?"

            "Open them, Rose." Remus told her with a grin. "Prezzies from your admirers."

            She laughed and started to open them. From James, she had received a book on Quidditch that made her laugh. "He's trying to convert me!" she exclaimed with a laugh. Sirius got her a book on Wizard Chess. Lily got her hair bands that changed color and Peter gave her some Chocolate frogs and other wizard candy. When she opened Severus's gift she started laughing. "Very funny." She told him.

            "What is it?" Remus asked, looking up from the food and sweater that his mom had sent him. 

            "Hair brush. He always says that I need tons of them from all the hair I have." She smiled when she opened the next one though. "Thank you Severus." She put the gold bell anklet on and shook her ankle grinning when it chimed. "I love it!"

            He smiled at her. "I'm glad you do." He held up the bottle of shampoo that she had given him. "Must you get me one of these every year?" he asked with exasperation.

            "Wash your hair more and I wouldn't get it." She retorted. 

            "The day he washes his hair is the day I actually use this junk you keep buying me." Lucius told her raising an eyebrow as he tossed the box aside.

            "What is it?" Remus asked feeling stupid. 

            Rosemary chuckled. "Each year we each give the other a prank joke like the shampoo to Severus and the bottle of tanning lotion that I got from a Muggle store to Lucius then a serious one like the anklet that Severus got me and the-" she stared at the locket that was in front of her. Slowly she lifted it up and read an inscription on the back. "Rosemary, sister of Severus and Lucius." She swallowed hard and shakily put it on. "Thank you, Lucius."

            "That was from both of us." Lucius admitted hugging her tightly. "To always remember us by."

            She opened the locket and smiled when she saw a picture of Severus waving at her from one side and a picture of Lucius on the other. "I'll treasure it forever." She whispered.

            She shook her head and smiled at them. "What else did you get?" she asked with a grin.

            Severus grinned at her. "You know what. A bag of sweets from mother and a beautiful cauldron from a certain someone. It would have been enough by itself but did you have to put that in it?"

            "You always wanted one." She said with a grin. "I thought you might like one to keep for yourself. It's harmless though but it'll train well."

            "What are you two talking about?" Lucius asked, exasperated.

            "My new pet salamander." Severus said with a grin. "What else?"

            His friends laughed and they continued opening their gifts. Remus hugged Rosemary when he opened the book on useful spells. "Thanks, Rose. This should be useful."

            She grinned at him almost shyly. "Look inside it while I open this gift from you."

            He opened the book and read the front inside cover. 

            Dear Remus,

                        I hope you enjoy this book. I've added some at the back like how to get energy from other sources and the one to push weariness away. In here there are also spells to hex others with. Have fun with it, Moony.

                                                            Love,

                                                         Rosemary            

            He stared at the last bit then stared at her. She smiled weakly at him then held up the picture of her and him that he had framed for her. "Thanks, Remus. I'll treasure it." She shared one more look with him then turned to teasing her friends. Remus turned back to the book and that last line. 'She does love me and she knows it.' He thought gleefully. 'My love is returned.'

                                                *********************

            The Christmas holidays passed too quickly for the four of them. Almost every day they could be found outside playing in the snow together. They grew close and soon Remus felt as one of the crowd. 

            The last three nights of the Christmas holiday though was spent in the Shrieking Shack. Remus and Rosemary didn't really mind because that meant that they could curl up together. They never spoke but they would lie together on the bed almost fully in control of their body though both knew that if a human walked in the human would be dead. They knew they were safe though and looked forward to the day where they would be able to play with their friends, Lucius and Severus, once more.

                                                *********************

            The Christmas holidays ended though and classes resumed. Severus and Lucius went back to pretending that they hated Rosemary and Remus but on Tuesday of every week the four of them would sneak off to the little secret room and recapture the times that they had had during Christmas break.

            Rosemary was walking with Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and Lily when Professor McGonagall came up to her. "Ms. Forrest, Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you and Mr. Lupin."

            Rosemary and Remus exchanged looks then turned to follow McGonagall after giving their books to their friends. Today had been the first day after the holidays and neither had done anything serious. They both wondered what was wrong.

            Professor McGonagall said the password and motioned them up. "Go on up. He's waiting for you."

            "Yes, Professor." They chimed then walked up the stairs. When they heard the door shut once more, they grabbed each other's hands for support before continuing up the stairs.

            "Come in." Dumbledore responded to Rosemary's knock. "Please sit down, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Forrest."

            They sat down in the sofa and looked at him wide-eyed. "Is there a problem, Professor?" Rosemary asked.

            He smiled sadly wondering if they realized that they were still holding hands. "Yes, I'm afraid there is, young Rosemary. This news effects you only but I guess that you would want Remus at your side." He hesitated. "Your father was released from Azkaban."

            Rosemary's eyes went wide and she tightened her grip on Remus's hand. "But-how?"

            Dumbledore sighed. "The present Minister of Magic got it approved. How, I do not know but he is looking for you."

            Rosemary swallowed, her face paler than Remus had ever seen it. "And none believes me."

            "I'm afraid not, Rosemary." He said softly. "The only witness is now dead."

            She paled even farther and Remus thought she was about to faint. "Justin is dead?" she whispered. 

            "Yes. I just got the owl about him. We think that he was murdered but we don't know. There was a fire and all that was left of him was his wand and blood."

            Rosemary swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Fine. I understand." She stood abruptly taking her hand away from Remus. "Thank you for this information, Professor. Will that be all?"

            "Yes, Rosemary. You may go. Remus I would like to speak to you further."

            "Yes, Professor." They both watched as Rosemary walked out of the office.

            Dumbledore sighed. "Remus, I can not tell you all that is going on. That will be up to her if she tells you or not. But please be there for her like you never have before. She will need you in this trying time."

            "Yes, Professor. I will. I promise."

            Dumbledore nodded. "You may go and remember what I said."

            "I will, sir." Remus stood and hurried out hoping to find her.

            He didn't. He searched for her up and down the hallway but couldn't find her. He hurried back to the common room. "Have you seen Rosemary?"

            Lily looked at him strangely. "Yes. She just went up to the dorm. Said she wasn't feeling too good."

            Remus sighed and leaned back in defeat. "Thank you, Lily. If I gave you something would you put it by her bed?"

            "Yes."

            Remus sat down and wrote a letter to Rosemary somehow feeling that it was imperative for him to get his point across to her. 

            Dear Rosemary,

                        I don't understand what is going on but I know that you are hurting. Please let me help you. Don't do anything stupid, please. I don't know what's wrong and I won't until you tell me but I'm willing to wait. I don't care what the problem is, you are still my friend and I will stand by you no matter what. Please trust me like you can't trust yourself. I won't give up on you. If I must I will send you a letter each day to remind you of this fact. I'm not going anywhere and will be here to help you through whatever problems you are going through. Please let me help.

                                                            Love,

                                                            Remus

            Remus folded it and sealed it with a thing of stickers she had gotten him. They were curious little Muggle things that had pictures on them that didn't move and would stick to whatever you put it on. He loved using them any chance he got.

            He gave it to Lily. "Please put this by her bed. I don't think the other girls want me up there and really I don't know if she wants to be bothered."

            Lily nodded and went to put it by Rosemary's bed. She came back down and shook her head. "Her curtains were closed tight. I just put it on her desk beside her bed. She'll find it in the morning."

            "Thank you, Lily." Remus said with a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and went to his room hearing Peter ask. "Why is he going to bed? It's only eight!"

                                                *********************

            After that Remus ended up sending a letter to Rosemary almost everyday though she was with him during classes. She was there but also seemed to not be there. She wasn't as loud and boisterous as she once had been and she didn't laugh quite as easily or as much. Even the pranks on Severus and Lucius had stopped. 

            Remus had just thought that she was worrying about her father and continued sending the letters to her, making sure he wrote one each night for Lily to put by her bed and sometimes even sending one to her through owl post though after she ran out of the Great Hall, he stopped that. He thought that she was just depressed about her father getting out or about Justin dieing. One day during the Defense of Dark Arts Class, he found out just how wrong he had been.

            "Now class, today we will be learning how to defeat a Boggart." Their professor, Lisle Smithereens said with a fake smile. "Boggarts are minor demons that when someone gets close to it will turn into that person's deepest fear. They prefer dark and damp places. The only way to defeat one is to say Ridiculo or if there's enough people make it change so many times that it gets confused. I found one that we will be working with today. Everyone, please come stand up here around this closet but back some. That's good. I'm going to call you up here randomly. Come immediately and point your wand as soon as it changes to your deepest fear. Yell out Ridiculo and think of a way to make fun of it. Does everyone understand?" No hands went up so she nodded and stood back pointing her wand at the closet. "Sirius Black!" she made the door open and Sirius stepped up. The Boggart immediately changed into a large snake.

            He pointed his wand at it and yelled the spell out. A hat appeared on its head and it started dancing around looking like a boingy toy that some had seen in Muggle stores.

            "Frank Longbottom!"

            A young boy stepped out. He had brown hair and a pale face. He pointed his wand at the Boggart as it changed into Professor McGonagall. "Ridiculo!" he yelled out. The Boggart immediately had on a pink tutu and was dancing like a ballerina.

            "Someone has been watching too many Muggle shows." Sirius remarked as Frank stepped back, embarrassed and the class started laughing.

            "Peter Pettigrew!"

            Peter gulped and stepped up. The Boggart changed to Severus Snape pounding his hand with his fist coming toward Peter menacingly.

            "Ridiculo!" Peter shouted out, stuttering slightly. Severus had a look of horror as soap came flowing over him making soap bubbles stay in his hair then it looked like he started melting. Everyone laughed as he stepped back.

            "Rosemary Forrest!"

            Everyone wanted to know what she was afraid of. No one had seen her show any sign of fear for anything.

            Rosemary stepped forword and the Boggart changed to a tall man with a silver whip in his hand. He had black hair and tanned skin with familiar blue eyes. Remus knew suddenly that he was looking at Rosemary's father and some of the cryptic remarks that she had made during the time he had known her, suddenly made sense.

            Rosemary swallowed then pointed her shaking wand at him. "R-Ridiculo!" she yelled out. The whip started moving then turned into vines and started wrapping around him until he was a rose bush. Everybody laughed at it as they waited for the Professor to call the next one out.

            "Remus Lupin!"

            Remus stepped up and pointed his wand before the Boggart had barely changed. "Ridiculo!" he yelled as the familiar white disk appeared. It turned slightly yellow and a mouse appeared and started to eat it. The Boggart exploded with a puff of black smoke. 

            "Very good." The professor complimented them. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, I want two feet on Boggarts and your fears and how they can be defeated or overcome. Class dismissed."

            Remus grabbed his books then ran to catch up to Rosemary. "Rose, are-"         

            "I'm fine, Lupin." She said coldly, not even letting him finish his sentence. He was hurt. She never used his last name before or in htat tone of voice.

            "Is little Forrest having a bad day?" Severus's voice drawled from behind them. 

            Remus rolled his eyes. 'Surely they could have let off for one day?'

            "Sod off, Snape." Rosemary snapped at him. "And go wash. You scare people with your stench."

            "Do I scare you little Forrest?" he asked mockingly.

            Immediately he wished he hadn't. A haunted look entered her eyes. "No, Snape. Something far worse frightens me." She pushed passed them and went running away from them. Remus tried to go after her but found that he was being held in place. His eyes widened and he experimentally took a step away from where Rosemary had headed. As expected he could move that way but not to where Rosemary had disappeared to.

            His eyes went wide and flicked to Severus and Lucius. "Can you go toward her?" he mouthed.

            They frowned and their eyes widened when they realized that they too were not able to go to her.

            "Something's wrong." Remus declared and took off running to Dumbledore's office, knowing somehow that Rosemary's life depended on him now.

                                                            *******************

            Rosemary ran from her friends, wishing that she could cry but werewolves don't cry. Monsters don't have feelings and McClellans were stronger than that. She was a McClellan though she had changed her last name. 

            She fingered the notes that she kept with her in an invisible pocket. Remus never knew that she had taken each letter and treasured it as if it was a jewel. She had even cried over a few though when he father found that out he had only whipped her more. 

            She had known that he was here even before Dumbledore had told her. She could feel him, feel the hatred in him so near to her but he didn't try anything until after Dumbledore told her. That was why she had gone so pale. She had known that he would call her after that.

            And he did. Every night he would make her go to bed at eight o'clock then come find him using her invisibility cloak. Then he would punish her from then till almost dawn. She knew enough spells that no one guessed. They thought she was worried over her father being free. No one noticed her flinching away if anyone came near to her or the way that she avoided contact with even Remus, Severus and Lucius. She had stopped going to their Tuesday meetings sending a note that she couldn't do it anymore that her friends were becoming suspicious. She knew that if she was in the same room with them for too long privately like that then they would know immediately that something was wrong. They knew her too well and they knew too well the signs of someone being abused. They had believed her then but she had a feeling that they wouldn't believe her much longer.

            She arrived in the abandoned tower and went into the room on her knees. "I came, Father." She whispered.

            "Drop your illusions, monster." A cruel voice that haunted her dreams commanded harshly.

            She did so, without even fighting. She knew what would come next and braced herself for it. 

            "You are a disappointment to me. You can't even come promptly to me. You know the punishment for coming late, don't you Daughter?" he asked making the title sound like a curse.

            "Yes, Father."

            The silver whip that had haunted her after the meeting with the Boggart lashed out and hit her across the face burning her skin. "What are you suppose to call me, Monster?" he yelled knowing that none could hear him. They were too far up and no one came this far anymore.

            "I'm sorry, Master. I forgot."

            He hit her again then took out his wand playing with it. "Did you break off with associating with those tramps you use to play with?"

            "Yes, Master. I did as you told me to." She replied though a part of her was dying inside.

            "And the boy?"

            She swallowed. "I have not answered his letters and I avoid all contact with him. He thinks that I am upset that you are free, Master."

            "And are you, my sweet dog?"

            "No Master. Your freedom makes me full of joy."

            "You lie." He pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!" Spasms of pain went through her but she ignored them, knowing not to make a sound. "Very good. You have learned." He was about to do something more when footsteps were heard on the stairs. He hissed and was about to fade away into darkness when a mask covered man appeared. "My lord, I found this boy wandering around. How he got past your barrier I do not know."

            Rosemary risked a look up and felt like howling when she saw that it was her beloved Remus. She knew that she would die if anything happened to him. 

            "Very good. Return to your post, Avery. Be sure that our Master will hear of your vigilance."

            "Thank you, milord." He bowed and hurried back down the stairs.

            Kevin put a full body bind on Remus then grinned evilly. "This is that boy isn't it, my werewolf? The one that made you laugh while your Master was rotting in hell?" She didn't answer and he pointed his wand at her. "Answer me!" he yelled.

            "Yes, Master." She whispered, finally.

            "Too slow." He growled. "Crucio!" 

            She jerked but otherwise didn't make a sound. She didn't want to look at Remus knowing that he would look at her with such disgust in his eyes. She would die if he ever looked at her like that. 'Why didn't you just leave me alone?' she screamed at him, in the depths of her soul. 'Why did you have to interfere?'

            Somehow, she heard him answer as if they were talking out loud. 'You are my love, my mate to be. Why wouldn't I interfere when you are hurt? You are my Pack. I protect you.'

            'You shouldn't care!' she screamed back. 'No one should have ever cared! Leave me alone!'

            'Never.'

            Rosemary felt like crying but knew she couldn't. She only listened to her father hoping that he wouldn't hurt Remus.

            "Now, what should I do with him? Obviously, I can't let him go or he'd go ratting to that Dumbledore person who you seem to adore, my pet." He caressed her head as if she was a favorite dog of some sort. "Does he know everything my sweet?"

            "No, Master." She whispered.

            "Then I shall tell him." He straightened. "I'm disappointed though that you didn't care enough to tell of me. Crucio!" he turned his back on her and turned all of his attention on Remus. "Now, to make sure you listen and keep quiet." He gagged him then leaned again the wall. "It all started when she became the monster that she is. Her mother was killed by the same monster that bit her and changed her. I knew her for the monster that she was when she started to change a week before the full moon. I knew then that I was destined to cure her of all evil. I started by locking her into my cellar. She was only allowed out to play with Snape and Malfoy just so my old classmates wouldn't grow suspicious but something happened and they actually grew close. I tried to separate them but they would have nothing of it. They pouted and finally I had to allow them back together. I started coming in to train her for my lord. Every time after the full moon I would go to her but I as careful not to come too close to the full moon. No, she turned into a real monster then, one that I couldn't battle. My lord gave me the idea of branding her where none would ever find it so that I could always call her to me when I wanted her. I did so and none have found it even the medicals when they searched her for wounds. Such idiots they are, they let me loose and I immediately called for her but she didn't come. She was punished for that weren't you, little monster?"

            "Yes, Master." Rosemary whispered, fearing what would come next.

            "Show him my brand, my little pet. Show him the brand that claims you as mine for now and ever."

            Rosemary slowly raised herself up on her knees and unbuttoned her robes. Remus stared as she took off the shirt she had under it to reveal a brand like a rose with a silver stake going through it branded right between her breasts. He flinched at the implication and Kevin removed the gag to allow him to show his disgust.

            Instead, Remus showed his disgust for the man instead of the girl. "You are a monster!" he yelled. "You forced your own flesh and blood to do unspeakable things then you brand her as if she's a dog of some sort, as if she isn't human! She has feelings just like you and will be more human than you ever will be!"

            Kevin McClellan stood there in anger then pointed his wand at Remus. "You'll pay for that boy." He hissed. "Crucio!" 

            Rosemary saw all of this in slow motion. She watched her father raise his wand, pointing it at Remus with the strongest of his Crucio curses and she knew it would push him over the edge. She jumped up knowing she would pay for it later and shoved Remus out of the way. "No! I won't let you hurt him!" she was able to yell before the curse hit her. She screamed feeling as if her insides were being torn out one by one. She could feel the monster struggling to get loose and let it go knowing she couldn't control it any longer. She leapt at her father intending to tear him to shreds. 

            She wasn't aware of Dumbledore bursting into the room with a Minster of Magic, his face red with anger. She was aware of the binds that suddenly appeared on her carrying her away from her prey. She struggled trying to get at her prey when a familiar but strange face appeared in front of her. She snarled. This human didn't seem afraid of her. In fact he had taken one of her hands and was staring into her eyes. 'Remember. Come back to me. I shall never leave you, not for a thousand galleons.'

Something like coherent thought reentered her mind. "Remus?" she murmured not aware of her bounds disappearing or of Remus catching her. She wasn't aware of McGonagall coming to take her to the infirmary on a stretcher or of Dumbledore binding her father. All she was aware of were two silvery gray eyes that hovered above her, full of concern. 'I shall never leave you.' A voice whispered deep in her soul. She smiled slightly even though she hurt so much and slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

                                                *******************          

            When she woke up she was on her back surrounded by white. For a few moments, she was puzzled, not remembering anything that had happened but then everything came rushing back and with the return of her memory the pain came back too reminding her that she had gone under several Cruciatus curses. She had worked around them before though and forced herself to push it aside again to figure out what was going on around her without opening her eyes any further than a little slit.

            She slowly became aware of something resting by her side that pressed into her. Right afterwards she became aware of the fact that she was clutching something as if it was a lifeline. She could hear soft voices that sounded far away but right on top of her at the same time. 

            She became aware of something that sounded like someone crying. "Please, Rose. Come back to me. I can't go on without you. You are the only one I want. Please come back to me. Severus and Lucius are willing to forgo their reputation for you. Don't disappoint them. Come back to us, my Rose, my Luna. Please?" The voice she recognized as Remus's broke then steadied once more. "I love you, Rosemary Forrest and I want to be your mate. Please don't deny me that pleasure."

            Rosemary gave herself a few minutes to get over the pleasure and shock those few words gave her then forced herself to reply. "Why would it be a pleasure to mate one who is branded for life?" Her voice was harsh, harsher than it ever had been before. She didn't know why and didn't care as the head beside her shot up in amazement.

            "Rosemary? You're awake!" He grinned and stood up kissing her hand gently. Rosemary stared at him as he smiled sadly. "You would be the pleasure." He told her softly, answering her question from earlier. He seemed to get lost in her eyes as she got lost in his, feeling as if the pain faded in the background.

            "Good. I was started to get concerned." Poppy's brisk voice broke them out of their trance. "Step aside Mr. Lupin. In fact I think it best you left and went back to your dorm."

            "I don't want to leave her alone." He told her politely, still holding her hand.

            Rosemary stared at their clasped hands then met his eyes. "Madam Pomfrey, I would feel better if he were here with me."

            "You need your rest." She was about to shoo Remus out when Professor Dumbledore's voice came from the doorway. "Leave them, Poppy. They won't harm anything and even I can see that it's best if Rosemary has her friends around her right now. Besides, I do not think that Mr. Lupin would be doing much of anything anyway. He mind as well be doing something useful."

            Poppy scowled. "Yes, Headmaster." She said though her disapproval was evident. She went about checking her over. "How do you feel?"

            Rosemary shrugged. "Fine, just a little tired."

            "You're lying." Poppy declared and gave her a potion. "Drink this. It will take away some of the side effects of the curse."

            Rosemary hesitated then slowly drank it all down gasping as it spread through her body cooling the fire that had seemed to burn in her. "Potent stuff." She muttered.

            Dumbledore looked at her seriously. "Why did you not tell me the extent of what he did?"

            She shrugged. "I don't know." She sighed as his eyes bored into her. "Fine I do know. He's been doing it since I was a child. He went deep into the Dark Arts the day my mother died. He started using the Unforgivable Curse on me when I was seven or so. I became slowly use to the pain and ignored it. It was just as bad as my transformation."

            "Why didn't you tell us he was back?"

            She grimaced. "You saw the brand?"

            "Yes."

            "He can tell if I tell anyone about him. He made me promise not to tell so I didn't. A part of me hoped that my friends would notice that something was wrong but I had to push them away."

            "You didn't do a good job." Remus told her.

            She grinned. "I tried. Severus and Lucius started sending me notes too you know. That was what happened that morning I ran out of the Great Hall. They both sent me one and so did you. Little overwhelming. I just had to get out."

            Albus sighed. "Remus may I please speak to Rosemary privately? You might want to go tell your friends that she is awake but please wait outside the door before you come back in."

            "Yes, Professor." Remus said reluctantly.

            Rosemary caught his eye. "Thank you, Remus." She told him. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have died when he first started. Your friendship made all the difference to me."

            He smiled. "You'll never be without it." He promised then hurried away.

            Dumbledore sat down and Poppy bustled off. "Rosemary, I must apologize. This is my school but I did not know that an Unforgivable curse was being performed here."

            She shrugged and patted his hand since she wasn't strong enough to do anything else. "It's okay, Professor. It took Justin eight years to find out about the curses and I was right under him. Don't blame yourself. I don't blame you at all."

            "Well, you don't have to worry about him again." He said firmly. "You will be staying with me instead unless there is somewhere else you wish to stay?"

            "No. With you is perfectly acceptable." She grinned at him. "It should be fun."

            He chuckled and patted her shoulder gently. "Get rest, my young friend. Soon you shall be up going to lessons once more. I'm certain that Remus will give you your lessons."

            She smiled. "Yes, I'm sure he will. Thank you, Professor."

            "It's my pleasure." He stood. "You know where to find me. If you ever need me all you have to do is ask."

            "I know. It's a good comfort to know that one of the most powerful if not the most powerful wizard of all times is ready to help me if I need it."

            He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I shall send your friends in. They have been waiting nervously behind the door impatient to see you." He chuckled and brought out something. "I almost forgot. Here you are."

            He handed her a large bag of Chocolate Frogs and many other candies including Muggle candies that she had found she liked. "Thank you!" She smiled up at him. "I'll share with my friends so that I don't get sick."

            "Good." He waved and went to tell her friends that they could come in.

            Rosemary blinked. One second there had been peace and quiet then all of a sudden five people were crowded around the bed and she could see others hovering on the outside of the little circle. "What in the world?" she asked wide eyed.

            Remus grinned at her as he claimed her right hand. "They were worried. When they heard that the great Rosemary Forrest was awake and could receive visitors they all wanted to come see you."

            "But-" she saw Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and other Gryffindors gathered around watching her worriedly. "But what did I do?"

            "You help us when we need it." One replied. 

            "You listen to us." Another piped up.

            "What is this?" Poppy yelled out. Immediately everyone went quiet. "I'm sure Ms. Forrest appreciates your concern but not all of you can be in here! Get out!"

            Rosemary grinned at the crestfallen faces. "I'll be up and about soon." She promised. "We can talk then. Go on before she skins your hides." They all hurried out until only Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and Lily were left.

            "Out!"

            Rosemary looked at Poppy with pleading eyes. "Please may they stay for a little while? There's only five and they're my best friends!"

            Poppy immediately softened. "Yes, Rosemary but not too long. You need your rest."

            Rosemary made a face. "I've been resting."

            Poppy chuckled and left the room. Rosemary looked at Remus. "Help me sit up?"

            "Yes." He supported her as she sat up but when he saw there wasn't enough pillows to prop her up with gave her a look. 

            She grinned and nodded. He climbed into the bed and used himself to prop her up, putting his arm around her shoulders and letting her settle herself against him. "Thanks, Remus." She looked at the laughing faces of her friends. "What?"

            "So you two a couple now?"

            Rosemary looked at Remus who made a signal that it was up to her. She grinned and nodded. "Yes. I'm ready for a relationship with him now."

            "That was what you were waiting on?"

            "Something like that." She replied. She turned back to the others. "So what's been happening? What did I miss? How many days have I been down here?"

            "Five days." Lily replied. "They only let Remus come visit you though I hear that others have tried to sneak in. We were getting really worried about you. All anyone ever told us was that your past had come to haunt you and you needed rest."

            James made a face. "Trelawney of course kept saying you were dying or already dead. Caused a big uproar the first time she did it."

            "What happened?" Sirius pulled up chairs and they all sat down around her.

            Rosemary hesitated. "In a way, my past did come back to haunt me." She snorted. "I can't believe they actually used that phrase but it's true. My father was released from Azkaban and came after me. The last couple of weeks he's been playing with me. That's why I tried to push everyone away."

            "Didn't work." Remus said lightly.

            She smiled at him. "No, it didn't." she said softly. "He failed his goal to ruin my life. He didn't count on the strength of my friendship with you."

            "Where will you go for holidays?" Lily asked.

            "I'll stay with Professor Dumbledore. He's my legal guardian now."

            "You can come visit my house whenever you want." Remus told her.

            "Same here." Lily said immediately.

            "Thank you. Maybe Professor Dumbledore will let you five visit too. I couldn't stand being separated from you for three months."

            "Especially Remus right?' Sirius asked with a grin.

            Rosemary and Remus both reddened. "Leave us alone." Rosemary muttered.

            "But it's no fun that way!" Sirius exclaimed.

            Rosemary raised an eyebrow. "Sirius, you had better be glad that I don't have my wand or the power to hex you right now. I could easily do something horrible to you."

            James grinned as Sirius shut up for once as everyone else laughed. "Come on you two. We want to see a kiss!"

            Rosemary and Remus reddened again as they started to chant, "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.  
            Rosemary looked at Remus with a grin. "Well, Rem? Up to you."

            He smiled down at her and slowly lowered his lips to hers. Right before he touched them though he whispered. "Will it hurt you, love?"

            For an answer she moved the inch that separated them and kissed him passionately to the cheers of their friends. 

            Rosemary pulled away finally and smiled at Remus. "You are a wonderful kisser." She told him with a grin. 

            "You aren't too bad yourself, love." He replied.

            "I can't believe we've missed this!" Lily exclaimed. "How long have you two been going out?"

            They laughed. "The night of the ball I admitted my feelings." Rosemary admitted sheepishly. "But with my father hanging over me didn't want to get into a relationship. We've grown closer since then especially with the full moon. We have gotten into the habit of going there early to talk and spend time together. It's quite fun."

            Poppy came in. "That's enough! You have been here long enough. All of you, out! Mr. Lupin, Professor Dumbledore has given you permission to stay down here if you want but Rosemary needs her sleep!"

            Lily and the others stood and put the chairs back up. "We'll see you tomorrow, Rose." Lily called as she left. Peter waved as he followed.

            "See ya Luna. We'll come visit you tomorrow if possible."

            Sirius grinned as he started to leave. "Now behave yourselves! No hands where they don't belong!" He ducked out quickly.

            "Sirius Black!" Remus and Rosemary both yelled.

            Poppy chuckled and gave Rosemary and Remus a look. "Who said you could sit up?"

            "I'm leaning against Remus." Rosemary told her with a grin. "It's not like I'm sitting up on my own."

            "You need rest."

            "I'll get it." Rosemary promised. She was about to say something else when a familiar greasy head came in the door with a pale blond one right behind it. "Hey, you two!" she exclaimed.

            "Hello, Rose. We heard you were awake but had to wait until the idiots were gone."

            Rosemary rolled her eyes. "Don't call them that." She warned. She held out her arms. "Come give me a hug."

            Poppy sniffed. "They shouldn't be here."

            Rosemary looked at Madam Pomfrey. "But they can't see me outside of here, Madam Pomfrey! They have a reputation to uphold after all. Please let me talk to them for a few minutes then I'll sleep. I promise."

            "Fine." Poppy turned away as Severus and Lucius approached. 

            "You safe to hug, Rose?" Severus asked, concern in his eyes.

            "Yes. Get over here and give me a hug." She wrapped her arms around Severus and allowed him to pull her off of Remus slightly. "I just don't have the strength to sit up on my own yet. I'm weak is all."

            "He didn't use the whip?" Lucius asked as he too got a tight hug.

            "He did but I'm ignoring it." She told him bluntly. "I wanted a hug. Don't care bout the burns."

            "Why don't they give the idiot the Kiss?' Lucius asked bitterly. "We almost lost you again because of him."

            Rosemary sighed and leaned back against Remus. "Lucius, be nice. I don't like him anymore than you do but I don't want him to have the Kiss."

            "He treats you like a dog!" Severus exclaimed. "Why shouldn't he get the Kiss?"

            "Because he's human even if he does act like a termite." Rosemary retorted. She yawned and let her head lean against Remus. His arm slowly crept up around her until he was holding her up against him. "I'm sorry you two but I really am tired."

            They kissed her cheek. "No worries, little sister." Severus said fondly. "You rest. We'll try to come see you tomorrow. May have to use our cloaks but we'll get here."

            "Then I'll see you then." She suddenly noticed that both hid something behind their backs. "What are you two hiding?"

            They grinned and put a large thing of roses on her table with a bag of candy. "Prezzies." They said together.

            Rosemary and Remus laughed. "People love getting me candy." Rosemary commented. "Do you people think I need to be sweeter?"

            "Nah." Lucius said with a grin. "Just quieter." He waved and left. 

            Severus smiled at them. "Stay safe my friends. Remus take care of her or I'll hex you from here to the Americas."

            Remus chuckled making Rosemary go up and down gently. "I'll do that, Severus. Now go before Madam Pomfrey kicks you out."

            "I'm gone." He grinned at them both then hurried out just as Madam Pomfrey came back in.

            "Now, lay down." She commanded. 

            Remus made to climb down but Rosemary held him back. "Hold me?" she whispered.

            He hesitated. "Won't it hurt you, love?" he said just as softly.

            She shook her head. "Not as much as being alone."

            Immediately he climbed back in the bed with her though he scooted both of them and curled his body around her back. She sighed and relaxed before drinking the potion Pomfrey gave her. She was surprised that Madame Pomfrey didn't say anything about the sleeping position but didn't complain. She sighed and relaxed completely. "I love you, Remus Lupin." She whispered as she finally let sleep claim her.

            "I love you too, Rosemary Forrest." He replied knowing that she was already asleep. He kissed her hair then settled down for a long wait.

            "I'll wake you for your lessons young Lupin." Madam Pomfrey told him.

            "Madam Pomfrey, no offense but usually you don't let students lay together like this."

            She smiled slightly. "Why do I allow it with you two? Because Rosemary's whole life she has been separated from love and friends. It's good to know that she has found both here at Hogwarts. She has nightmares young Lupin and never sleeps unless it's right after the full moon. With you I figure she'll sleep better than she will alone even with the Dreamless Potion."

            Remus nodded and closed his eyes resting his cheek against her head. He fell asleep a few minutes later and dreamed of him and Rosemary running side by side in the forest.

                                                ***********************

            Rosemary looked pleadingly at Madam Pomfrey. "Oh come on, Madam Pomfrey! I feel fine! Look I can even cast spells again." To prove this she waved her wand and levitated the pot of roses that Lucius had brought her. It was a full week after she had woken up the first time and she wanted to get out of the infirmary in time to surprise her friends for lunch which was only in a few more minutes. "I don't want to miss any more of my classes than I have to!"

            Poppy threw up her hands though inwardly she was pleased that Rosemary felt well enough to go back to class. "Fine! I am tired of your complaining. I don't want to have to clean up more water again! You can go to lunch but you must take things slow! No running!"

            Rosemary grinned as she changed thinking of all of the pranks and things she had pulled the last day or so, since Dumbledore returned her wand to her. She had 'accidentally' turned over several glasses of water and levitated Sirius up to the ceiling. Madam Pomfrey had to get him down because Rosemary and the others were laughing too much to get him down themselves.

            'Well, he shouldn't have teased Remus and me.' She reddened at that. Sirius had come in right before Remus had woken up one morning to find them curled up together like they usually were now. 'Oh, well. At least I sleep better now.' She admitted to herself.

            "I'll send your things up to your dorm." Poppy promised as Rosemary finished dressing in clean robes. "Now go on. You'll miss your friends if you don't hurry. No running."

            Rosemary started out the door only to run into Remus. "Sorry, Remus. I was just released."

            He grinned. "In time for lunch too! And DADA of course."

            "Yep. Let's go shock the others."

            He offered her his arm and they walked quickly to the Great Hall. When they entered everyone else was already seated and to Rosemary great embarrassment Professor Dumbledore stood. "Rosemary! Welcome back Ms. Forrest." He started clapping and soon all four tables were standing and clapping except for Slytherin until Severus and Lucius stood grudgingly to clap. Then the others followed their example.

            "Forgot to tell you." Remus whispered. "They don't care. They want to announce your friendship with them. They want to know what you think."

            "Up to them." She allowed him to lead her to a place beside Sirius and he slipped down beside her. She smiled at her fellow Gryffindors. "Thank you."

            "Here, let me fill that for you." Sirius said with a grin. He filled food from different things though she noticed that he constantly watched the Slytherin table. 

            She finally had to rescue her plate. "Sirius! I'm not a pig!" she said with a laugh remembering her first dinner with him. He had filled her plate until it was overflowing. "I don't eat that much, remember?"

            "That's why you're so thin." Lily commented. 

            "Maybe." She started to eat. "I'll try to remedy that." She promised with a grin. She looked over at the Slytherin table to find Severus and Lucius looking at her. They cocked an eyebrow in question and she made a motion mouthing, 'up to you, my brothers.'

            They looked at each other then stood and walked over to her. "It's good to see you back with us, Rosemary." Severus said with a grin as everyone went silent. "Thought you were never going to get out of that infirmary."

            She grinned. "You didn't? What about me? Drove me nuts." She looked at Lucius. "And Lucius, it wasn't very funny when the roses started singing when I smelled them. I scared Madam Pomfrey with my scream. She thought something had happened to me."

            He grinned. "What's bad about singing roses?"

            "Lucius, all I could see was a large mouth. I was smelling them with my eyes closed. When it started to sing I opened my eyes and saw a large mouth. You know how I love the smell of roses, especially purple ones."

            He chuckled. "I know. I have a picture of it."

            Her eyes widened as the Gryffindors all stared at her being nice and friendly with them. "What? How?"

            "Hidden camera floating above you. Got several of you and a certain brown-eyed boy I could name."

            Rosemary and Remus reddened a deep red and several Gryffindors whispered excitedly about this new revelation. None had even known they were together but the two Slytherins actually had pictures and had made both blush!

            Rosemary glared at her friends. "If you show those around, Lucius Malfoy I will hex you so much you won't be able to think straight!"

            Severus and Lucius grinned while they slowly backed away. "Ah, but you didn't say anything to Severus or the other Slytherins." Lucius pointed out with a grin. 

            Severus chuckled and smiled at her. "Welcome back, sister. We shall see you around though I will miss the pranks."

            "Who said they ended, Severus?" she said sweetly. "But I want those pictures."

            "We may give you a copy of them." Severus told her and both boys started to back away more. "But I think that a copy should go up on the House Bulletin boards don't you?"

            "Don't you dare, Severus!" she exclaimed her eyes wide. She could only imagine what those pictures were of.

            "Too late, Rose!" Lucius exclaimed then went back to their own table with large grins.

            "What did he mean by that?" Remus asked warily.

            Rosemary sighed. "I don't even want to know." She started to eat quickly. "But that took up most of the meal time. Hope they realize that, the little pains."

            "You're friendly with them?" Lily asked in surprise.

            Rosemary nodded as she drank some punch. "Yes. We're blood siblings. We've been pretending to hate each other because of their reputation but because of what happened they decided they don't care about it and want to openly be friends."

            "Will they actually be nicer to all of us?" James asked. "Or just you?"

            Rosemary shrugged "That's up to them though if you must know, they're only nice to me because we grew up together. They won't call Lily Mudblood around me anymore though. I've already told them that if they do they'll be hexed."

            They finished their meal quickly and hurried back to their dorms to get their books. They kept getting stopped though as students congratulated Rosemary for getting out of the infirmary and Remus for getting the smartest girl in the school.

            "How do they know?" Rosemary hissed right as they entered the common room only to find a crowd around the Common room Bulletin board where announcements were posted. When they entered every cheered. "What is going on?"

            "You might want to see." A third year said with a grin. "Nice action."

            "What?" Rosemary and the others hurried to the board as everyone made a path for them. Rosemary took one look and groaned. "I'm going to kill them!" she exclaimed. She reached up and pulled down the pictures of her kissing Remus and falling asleep together. "They are dead! I can't believe this." She stopped, horrified. "Remus! They put them up in all the common rooms!"

            Everyone laughed as they groaned. "Rose, whatever you do to them, I want to help." He told her. "This is ridiculous."

            Rosemary rolled her eyes and went up to get her books only to find her bed covered in roses. "Buttering up are we?" she asked with a grin. She turned to Lily who had come in behind her. "I think they're apologizing."

            "Either that or hoping you won't hex them." Lily pointed out smelling the roses. It started singing and she jumped back. "We love you, Rosemary. Don't kill us." It sang. "Have fun. Glad you're back." Then it went back to a normal rose but Rosemary had a feeling that it would either sing that same annoying off beat tune or sing another completely different one. "If they programmed each rose different, I'll really kill them." She picked up another rose and smelled it cautiously. It also started singing and she laughed. "We love you, you love us. We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from us to you. Won't you say you love us too." 

            Lily and Rosemary both started laughing. "How did they know the Barney song?" Lily gasped out. "That's a Muggle song."

            "Use to watch it." Rosemary said with a grin. "When we were really young. Surprised they remembered it." She put the rose down with a smile, putting it aside to listen to it again later. She picked up her books that she needed for her next class and smiled at Lily. "Ready?"

            "Yes." They went down together to find the boys waiting on them.

            "Here." Remus took Rosemary's books from her. "I'll carry them for you."

            "Remus. If you're going to start treating me like I'm going to break, I'll hex you." She warned.

            "I just want to carry my girl's books. Is that bad?" he asked with wide eyes.

            Rosemary laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Rem. I appreciate it." She chuckled. "This has been a wonderful day. Severus and Lucius covered my bed in roses. How they knew I was going to get out today I don't know. When they did also of this is what I want to know though." She sighed as they walked out of their common room and started to their Defense of Dark Arts class. "Guess we'll never know."

            The day passed quickly. Rosemary found that she wasn't behind at all even though she hadn't been to class. Remus had taken wonderful notes and had helped her with all that they did. 

            When she saw Lucius and Severus in the hallway she glared at them. "Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape! Why in the world did you two post pictures of us in each common room? And what was with the roses?"

            "You taught us the spell!" Lucius exclaimed. "And you shouldn't behave like that if you don't want the whole world to see it."

            Rosemary grinned. "Very well. You two better watch out then. I know how you did it and I can easily get some good pictures of two certain Slytherins snogging two others. Wouldn't that be funny?"

            They blanched. "No!"

            "Tough. If any more pictures come up of Remus and I together, I'll do worse than you did. I'll still get you back for this though. I can promise that though."

            "Come on Rose. Who are we suppose to pull pranks on if not you?"

            "Each other?" she suggested. "Sirius put your wand back up. I don't want anyone's hair turning colors and unless you were aiming wrong that was going to go at me."

            He quickly put his wand back up. "Sorry. Thought I saw a fly on you."

            "Right. Whatever you say, Sirius." She turned back to the sneering Slytherins. "Behave." She kissed their cheeks. "Now go on. I'll get back with you on your payback."

            "Yes, mother." They teased gently tugging her hair. "Glad you're on your own two feet. Lupin take care of her and don't let her over exert herself. She does too much."

            "I'll try, Snape." He replied.

            "Remember my warning from the beginning of the year, Potter." Severus snapped out. "Hurt her and you die painfully."

            Rosemary rolled her eyes and shoved Severus away from her friends. "Get going before I have to unhex you. Sirius, James put those away. Lucius complete that and I'll put one on you worse." They reluctantly did as she said. "Good now go on your way. Your Slytherin friends might worry." She made a face. "In fact they're bringing their stink over here or at least the girls are."

            "Look, it's the Mudblood." Narcissa sneered. She came up and put her arm around Lucius. "You should hex them, Lucy." She cooed.

            Rosemary and the others sniggered. "Lucy?" Rosemary said with a raised eyebrow as Lucius reddened. Rosemary's eyes grew hard. "Snape, I think you're I.Q. actually drops with her around. Smells like she brought the whole cow pasture with her."

            "You're just jealous that you have to settle for Lupin." Patricia practically purred. "We have the two most popular boys in the school."

            "Actually that would be James and Sirius." Rosemary pointed out. "And I wouldn't want to go out with my brothers. That's incest in case you didn't know. It's illegal and immoral like two Slytherin females I could name." She said sweetly.

            "At least our father gives us whatever we want." Narcissa sneered. "We have mothers."

            Rosemary's fists clenched and her friends could see she was about to snap. "At least I have true friends and don't look like I've dived in a pan of oil." She growled. "I don't have to suck up to two boys to get my lessons. I don't have to spread my legs for every boy that comes along just to feel loved and appreciated."

            "Why you little-!" Narcissa jumped at her as did Patricia. Rosemary dodged their leaps and tripped them both. 

            "Come on." She growled. "I'm not afraid of two little girls."

            Remus grabbed her as Severus and Lucius grabbed Patricia and Narcissa. "Stop it." Lucius hissed. "Do you want to get in trouble?"

            "She started it." Narcissa screeched fighting to get back at Rosemary. "Did you see what she did?"

            "What is going on here?" Professor Adder came marching toward them. He looked at the red faced Rosemary who was quietly standing with Remus and the two fighting Slytherin girls. "Explain yourselves!"

            All of them tried to tell him what was going on but he raised his hand. "Never mind. Lupin, Forrest, Snape, Malfoy, Parkinson, and Carpenter. Follow me. The rest of you return to your common room before I take points from Gryffindor." He turned on his heel and they followed with sighs.

            They all filed into Dumbledore's office. "Ah, Professor Adder. What can I do for you?"

            "These students were found in the hallway together and looked like they were about to fight or had been fighting. They couldn't explain to me. I thought maybe you could get an explanation from them, Professor Dumbledore."

            "I'm sure I can. Thank you, Professor Adder." He looked at them over the top of his glasses. "Explain, yourselves. Ms. Parkinson, you go first."

            "She started it." She said immediately. "She called me a slut and other names. She started the fight."

            "Ms. Forrest?"

            "All I was doing, Professor was talking to Severus and Lucius. Parkinson and Carpenter came up and started insulting Lily and me. I didn't really pay much attention until she said something about my father and mother." She reddened. "I'm afraid I lost my temper and did hint that they were sluts among other things. I didn't touch them though. They leapt at me first and I just moved out of the way. That was when Remus grabbed me and Lucius and Severus grabbed them."

            "Is this what happened?" he fixed the three boys with a stern look and they all nodded. 

            "Yes, Professor." Severus admitted. "We should have stopped it but we didn't really have time. You know how quickly fights can go."

            "Yes, I do. Very well. Ms. Parkinson, you and Ms. Carpenter have five detentions apiece and a hundred points from Slytherin for each of you. As for you, Ms. Forrest, three detentions and seventy-five points from Gryffindor. And I believe that you were told to take it easy?"

            "I'm sorry, Professor. I wasn't planning on this."

            "That isn't fair!" Narcissa exclaimed. "She started it and she called us sluts!"

            Dumbledore fixed her with a stern glance. "Ms. Carpenter, I think I can decide for myself what is fair or not. If you wish to continue to dispute it, we can always ask others to testify. If nothing else we can add to your punishment. Is that what you want?"

            "No, Professor." She said her eyes flashing in anger.

            "Good. Now all of you return to your common rooms. You shall receive your detention notices shortly. Ms. Forrest and Mr. Lupin. I wish to talk to you two for a minute more. You other four are dismissed."

            "Yes, Professor." Severus and Lucius waved to Rosemary before following the two angry girls down the stairs. 

            Dumbledore sighed. "Can't you ever stay out of trouble, Rosemary?"

            "It wasn't my fault." She grumbled. "I was talking to Lucius and Severus when the two pains came up and started insulting me and Remus and Lily. I was about to walk away when they said something about Mother. I couldn't take that so I said things back. They attacked me. I only stepped back. I didn't try to prolong the fight or anything."

            "How are you feeling?"

            "I feel fine but a little angry." She grimaced "I'm glad it's not close to the full moon. I feel drained enough."

            "Go rest, Rosemary. Remus make sure she doesn't do anything else today more strenuous than talking. I don't want her back in the infirmary anytime soon."

            "Yes, Professor."

            Rosemary hugged Dumbledore and kissed his cheek before following Remus out. "I'm fine." She insisted when he offered her his arm though she did take it. 

            "I know but we all worry."

            Rosemary rolled her eyes though secretly she was pleased that her friends cared enough to worry about her. When they entered their common room everyone asked what had gone on.

            Rosemary smiled and explained. "I'll serve them soon probably." She said with a shrug. 

            Remus spoke up. "You need to sit down."

            "There's only one chair left, Remus." She pointed out.

            He grinned and sat down then patted his legs. She smiled and sat down curling up to him. "You're more comfortable than a chair." She said with a smile. 

            He wrapped his arms loosely around her. "Then you can sit there anytime, love." He whispered.

            "You two look so cute together." Sirius said with a grin. Before either could do or say anything, he whipped out a camera and took their picture. "Thank you. I'll keep this picture forever."

            "You'll get hexed to the ceiling if you don't watch it." Rosemary warned, leaning her head on Remus. "Just as soon…as...I take a...nap." she said with a yawn.

            "Rest, Rose." Remus told her. "I'll protect you."

            She smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of Remus.

                                                ***********************

            The rest of the month passed quickly. Rosemary talked to all of the people that she could and Remus found that he had his hands full making sure she kept her to her promise of going easy. Often she fell asleep leaning against him or wouldn't go to sleep at all. She often would wait until everyone in her dorm was asleep then sneak down to the common room and sit looking into a fire she started. 

            The first time Remus caught her at this was two weeks after her first day out. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

            She shrugged "Couldn't sleep." She replied. "Haven't been able to sleep, really."

            "You've slept fine when you fall asleep on me." He said with a grin, sitting beside her.

            She reddened. "Yeah. But that's different. I know you'll protect me but I don't feel comfortable sleeping anymore. I didn't before you know what but now…." She trailed off. "He use to come in when I was asleep." She whispered. "Use to wake me up by hitting me with his whip or hitting me with the curse. Sometimes he would kick me but not often. He didn't like to touch me until I became 'tame.' I got to where I wouldn't go to sleep except the week before the full moon. Then I would sleep all the time because he would never come down during that point of time. He was afraid that I would hurt him or turn him into a werewolf." She hugged herself and he came over and put his arms around her. She leaned into him. "Use to throw things at me saying that it was my fault that things were going wrong. He was angry at me for no reason." She whispered into his chest. "Couldn't sleep unless it was right before the full moon. I never even slept during the full moon. I was too much into the wolf. I got to where I changed more than I had ever read that I was suppose to. I would get more like a wolf as the full moon grew closer then more like a human as it went away."

            Remus lay back, pulling Rosemary with him. "Sleep, Rosemary." He whispered. "I'll watch over you."

            "Thank you, Remus." She whispered then fell asleep. Remus stayed awake long enough to think about what people would say the next morning before he too fell asleep.

            The next morning, to their surprise, no one said anything. Sirius found them but didn't tease them about it. Instead he just gently woke them by calling their names and went on about his business. After that, Rosemary and Remus would sleep holding each other on the couch.

            The full moon after the attack, they went to the Shrieking Shack early as they had done before. They put the cloak up then sat down on the bed. "Seems familiar doesn't it?' Rosemary asked looking around. "It's strange but this place is actually starting to feel like home."

            He nodded. "I know what you mean. I feel comfortable here. There are no barriers, no lies here."

            She chuckled at the implied request and dropped her illusions. "Yes. I can be myself with no fear of being rejected."

            "You'll never be rejected by me." He promised moving slightly closer. He took her hand in his and just held it. "What is this that we feel?" he asked her softly. "Why is it that I can hear you deep inside and feel your emotions? How was it that I was able to pass his barrier? How did I find you?"

            Rosemary sighed. "The answer to all of those questions is the same answer. The first time I saw you I felt something connecting us. As time passed, I started to love you first like a sister does a brother then it started to become more. You became closer to me too and I felt like a free person for the first time since I was six. Seems like such a short time to know someone and already know my feelings but I do know them." She met his calm eyes. "I love you, Remus Lupin and I always will."

            He nodded. "I love you too, Rosemary Forrest and if you are willing…"

            She smiled and reached over, kissing him passionately putting all of her love for him in that kiss. He put his arms around her and returned it and more. They both felt something wrap around them bonding them closer than before. 

            Rosemary pulled away with a grin. "My mate." She whispered possessively.

            "My love." He kissed her again and the world faded away for a few minutes until a familiar pain startled them out of it. 

            "Hold me as my mate, Moony." She whispered.

            He wrapped his arms around her and spooned her with his body as their bodies started to transform. The pain wasn't as bad this time as both thought of their mate. 

            From that time on, they weren't seen separated very often. If you found one you found the other right beside them. When they sat in the common room, Rosemary was either on his lap or leaning against him. When they did their homework, they would sit on the floor on pillows leaning against each other's back. 

            "Are you two joined at the hip now or something?" Sirius asked in exasperation as he found them together once again. "I can't seem to find you two apart anymore!"

            Rosemary and Remus didn't look up from their books. "Or something." They replied together. 

            The rest of the school year passed quickly for them. Rosemary got the highest grades in all of her classes with Remus right behind her. Before any of them wanted it, the end of the school year came and Rosemary went to see her friends and mate off. "I'll miss you guys. Keep in contact by owl."

            "We promise." Lily told her. She hugged her tightly. "Take care, Rose. I'll owl you when I find out if you can come down and when."

            "Thanks." She looked at James then gave him a hug. "Behave, Prongs." She told him with a grin. "If that's possible."

            "I'll try." He grinned at her then went with Lily to a compartment.

            "Bye, Rosemary." Peter whispered.

            Rosemary smiled and gave him a hug that he obviously wasn't expecting. "Be careful Peter. Don't let any bullies hurt you. If they do tell them that you have five friends that will beat them up for you."

            He smiled and went to join James and Lily. Sirius hugged her. "Too bad you aren't going to be coming with us, Luna. I'm sure Moony here will pine away until he can see you again." He grinned at her and avoided her hand and turned to go cause mischief.

            Rosemary grinned and pointed her wand at him whispering something before turning to Remus. She kissed him gently and smiled at him. "I'll see you soon, Remus."

            He caressed her cheek. "Stay safe my mate. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

            "I'll owl you often." She promised then kissed him once more. "Now go before your train leaves without you."

            He nodded and turned. 'I love you now and forever.'

            'As do I my mate. As do I.'

            Remus hurried to find his friends. When he entered the compartment he started laughing. "Sirius! Your hair is perfect!"

            "What?" he conjured a mirror and groaned. "And knowing Rosemary this won't fade for a long time."

            Remus sat across from the now pink-haired and blue skinned Sirius and leaned out the window. He blew Rosemary a kiss. "I love the job you did, Luna!" he yelled.

            "Good. It won't wear off for a long time!" she replied then waved as the train started away. 'I love you.'

            'Always and forever.' He waved until he couldn't see her figure nay longer. He sighed and leaned back.

            "Aw. Poor Moony. Mooning over your perfect love?"

            Remus smiled and thought of Rosemary. "Yes but I'll see her again, soon." He turned his attention to his other friends his thoughts still with Rosemary.

            Rosemary waited until the train was completely out of sight before she started back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore met her halfway. "Sad that Remus is leaving, Rosemary?"

            "Yes, godfather but I know I'll see him again soon." She looked in the direction the train had taken. "He's my mate after all."

            Dumbledore nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Shall we go to our home?"

            "Yes." She followed him but her thoughts were still with Remus. 'I'll see him again.' She thought. 'I'll never be apart from him. We'll be together again.'

            'Forever.'

                                                            The end

A/N: A bit angsty. I really don't know where it came from. It's my first post fan fic so please review. No flames though. Should I post a sequel? Please let me know!


End file.
